Owl Post
by Ines MC
Summary: AU. Harry and Ginny become friends in an unexpected way in the beginning weeks of Harry in Hogwarts and slowly they learn that this partnership can be lots more potent than anyone would think. (This is an authorized translation of "Correio Coruja" by Karol Wheezy.)
1. Owl Post

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you, Pashow and Super MKatR.  
**

_**Chapter 1 – Owl Post**_

Harry Potter was just serving himself from a glass of pumpkin juice that Saturday, when the morning post arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall in a routine display, which Harry was just starting to get used to. He had been in Hogwarts for nearly five weeks and let's say that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything.

Harry was not in his best mood. The past week had been particularly tough. He did not do very well in the majority of his classes and the constant harassment from Draco Malfoy and Snape was growing tiresome. Unlike where he grew up in, Harry was not invisible here. On the contrary, Harry found himself under the expectant observation of many of his peers and professors alike.

He truly was not in his best mood.

Hedwig landed in front of him as usual and stretched her leg so that Harry would untie the letter from it. He freed his owl and gave the letter to Ronald Weasley, who was slightly groggy, without looking at it.

Harry Potter never got letters. Nobody cared enough about him to write. That was why he did not mind letting Hedwig have some fun by delivering Ron's mail.

So, it was with a big surprise that he saw the letter being handed back to him.

'It has your name on it, mate.' Ron said.

A surprised Harry glanced down and stared at the envelope. The words _For Harry Potter_ were inscribed in an unknown handwriting. The parchment felt soft in his hands and the paper smelled of something, which he could only associate with flowers.

'Won't you open it?' Ron asked curiously.

That question awoke something in Harry. Whatever that letter contained, he did not want to share with anyone.

'Later.' Harry replied, feigning disinterest.

Ron shrugged and focused his attention on breakfast.

During that morning's Quidditch practice, Harry struggled to focus on the snitch, because his mind always wandered to the letter he had received. He had not had the time to open it yet. Oliver Wood had almost dragged him from the breakfast table, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team, after they had had their first bites. Oliver viewed Quidditch with an obsessive seriousness, and made the team feel as it was getting ready for a war. Harry was quickly learning that Quidditch was close to one, especially considering the rivalry between the houses.

Later on that day, Harry anxiously entered in his dorm to unwrap the mysterious letter, perhaps the first real letter that he had ever received. His heart burned with anxiety to know who had written to him. The feeling was almost the same he had felt when he had received his first Hogwarts letter, only bigger.

Taking advantage of being alone in the dorm, he opened the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well… Hi! I'm sorry, but I don't really know how to begin this letter and I truly hope that I'm not annoying you. Hedwig seems to believe that it's important I write to you. In fact, she showed up at my window this afternoon and flew around pecking me on my head until I sat down to write this letter. She's still watching me this very moment, apparently to ensure that I'm doing my job right._

_I reckon I should say who I am. My name's Ginny Molly Weasley, I'm the sister of Ronald Wesley and another five Weasley boys. Perhaps you remember me from the platform 9 ¾._

_Hedwig comes here sometimes with Ron's letters and every time I take care of her until she's ready to go back. Your owl's beautiful, Harry! I'm fond of her, I hope this won't bother you._

_Anyway, today she surprised me. She didn't bring home anything from Ron. Maybe she just likes the journey (or the treats I always give her)._

_I know you weren't expecting this letter, and I think you won't even read it, so I actually don't know what to say without seeming silly._

_Ron said in his letters that you became friends with him. I'm happy. He didn't say it, but I know he feared he wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts. He wrote to me saying that until recently you didn't know anything about the wizarding world, so I imagine that Hogwarts is all really new to you as well. I hope things are going well for you._

_As I said before, I don't know if you'll read this letter, but if for some reason that happens and by chance you want to reply... Well... I'll be happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Congratulations on the seeker's position. That's absolutely amazing! The twins were so happy about it. You must be really good on a broom._

Harry spent some time staring at the letter and reread it a few times, as he was pleasantly surprised. Ron did not talk much about his sister, but Harry remembered her quite well from the platform. He remembered the girl with long red hair, freckles on the nose and a cute smile.

Why Hedwig went to her was a mystery, but he could not say that he disliked it. Something in Ginny Weasley's letter made him feel happy and he was thrilled, knowing that she cared to write to him without having even met him.

Without thinking any more about it, Harry quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and started writing.

* * *

Rather early in the Sunday morning, Ginny was still in bed, under the blankets protecting her from the cold that started to come out with the summer's end. However, she did not sleep. Ginny faced the flowery wallpaper of her bedroom, while thinking about Harry Potter. She still could not believe that she had had the courage to write him. She had been so nervous that she was sure her handwriting had been quite blurred. She had not corrected anything in her letter, because she knew that if she had stopped to think about it, she would lose the courage to write.

Hedwig's visit had been a great surprise and Ginny had been amused by how smart the bird was. She had not lied in her letter to Harry, the owl had almost forced her to write it. That was a good thing, because Ginny would never have had the courage to write it by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a white owl flew through the window and landed on the bed. When Ginny saw that it was carrying a letter, she jumped so high that she almost toppled the owl from her bed.

'Sorry, girl.' Ginny said, with her heart pounding faster as the owl showed a displeased face.

With the hands shaking, she took out the letter attached to the owl.

It was from him.

Ginny sat in her bed again, incredulous. She had wished for a reply to her letter, but she had never dared to believe that he would actually respond.

Taking a break so her heart could slow down, Ginny slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You're right! Indeed, I wasn't expecting your letter, or anyone's in fact, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like to received it. No one cared to write to me a letter before, so I ask you not to get upset if I don't know how to answer you right._

_Yes, I remember you from the platform 9 ¾, but actually, I don't know much about you. I'm sorry about that. Perhaps you can help me change that by telling me more about you in future letters. Do we have a deal?_

_Thank you for taking care of Hedwig. She's the first friend I ever had and she's like family to me now. Believe me, I know how she can be feisty now and then. I hope she didn't annoy you too much._

_Hogwarts is amazing! I would never have thought that a place like this could exist. I know you must have grown up listening to thousands of stories about the castle, but to me, everything is really unexpected. I never knew that magic was real until Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday, and my uncle and my aunt have never liked imagination much. So, yes, everything's new here._

_On the first day, Ron and I got lost on our way to Transfiguration class, because the stairs moved. To be honest, it took almost a week to learn how to go to the right places without getting lost. A few weeks ago, we found a giant dog with three heads hidden in the third floor corridor. (Please, don't tell anyone that we know this, because that corridor is kind of forbidden)._

_However, not everything is that great. Some people here are real morons (like Draco Malfoy from Slytherin) and the Potions teacher seems to absolutely hate me. This week he took so many points from Gryffindor, because of me, that I'm starting to feel ashamed._

_You know, sometimes I'm scared I'll turn out to be a complete and utter failure and that at any minute someone will send me on that train back home to my horrible uncle and aunt. I hope that will never happen._

_Thanks for writing, Ginny. I reckon Hedwig guessed that I needed somebody to speak. (Besides Ron, of course. Ron's a great mate.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Quidditch is fantastic! Flying is the best thing I ever done. The team's awesome, even if Oliver Wood, the captain, is a little nuts. Your brothers are very nice to me and welcomed me pretty well. I hope I can do this well._

_"Blimey!"_ Ginny thought. That was not just a letter politely sent to answer someone. That was a genuine letter sent from someone who seemed to befriend her, except that someone was Harry Potter.

The letter was nothing like she would have expected and it gave her a lot to think about.

Could it be true that Harry had never receive a letter before? From what he said in the letter, it seemed as if he had never had many friends and that he was somewhat lonely. Ginny had never imagined that Harry Potter would be afraid of not being a good enough wizard to be at Hogwarts, let alone that he would someday tell her something like that.

Suddenly, all of Ginny Weasley's illusions about the boy-who-lived started falling apart before her eyes. Harry Potter was not a hero. He was a real person, with real problems and real feelings. He was a normal boy like any of her brothers. The difference was that he did not have a family or many friends to take care of him.

If that had not been so, he probably would not have even cared to reply to her letter and say the things he said. Right?

He also said he wanted to know more about her, didn't he?

'Whoa! This was so unexpected.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! How are you doing?**

**Here's the first chapter of my newest project, an authorized translation of the great story **_**Correio Coruja**_** by Karol Wheezy. You can find the original story in my profile.**

**We don't own Harry Potter and we're doing this for fun.**

**The story's classification is M for safety. Karol Wheezy includes alerts in the chapters where things get dangerous and I'll do it too.**

**I hope you enjoyed and, please, don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

**I'll update the next chapter soon.**

**Inês**


	2. Friends

_******A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you, Super MKatR.**_

_**Chapter 2 – Friends**_

_Dear Harry,_

_I was pleased to receive your letter. I confess that I was a little scared that you wouldn't answer me, but now I see it was baloney on my part, seeing as you're a pretty cool guy._

_I'm not sure what to tell you about myself. Well… I'm the youngest child and the only girl, which can be good and bad. The good side is that I've certain privileges as I am treated as a princess. I've a nice bedroom, Bill and Charlie do everything I want and I don't have to take my brothers' hand-me-downs. The bad side is that everybody seems to believe that I'm made of some sort of crystal. I'm really not so fragile._

_They won't even allow me play Quidditch with them. Those morons believe I don't know how to fly. Verily, I have flown on the sly with their brooms since I was six years old (that was when I learnt to break into the broom closet by using wandless magic). Modesty aside, I learnt to fly long before Ron was mounting a broom without falling._

_Please, don't you dare tell that to Ron, because he wouldn't leave me alone._

_Read well my words Harry Potter: betray my trust and you'll become the boy-who-didn't-survive really fast. (Yes. This was a threat.)_

_Changing the topic. Don't become overly worried about Hogwarts, Harry. I'm sure you'll do fine. My mum told me that all my brothers had some level of difficulty in the first year and all were a bit scared of failing. As for professor Snape, even I know he's a disgusting slug that stalks everyone who isn't a Slytherin (George's words). Don't waste your time with him._

_So… A dog with three heads, huh? Whoa! I'd really like to see it. But what is that thing doing in a school? That appears to be a mystery yet to be solved. If you discover more about it, will you tell me? Please?_

_I don't know if a should ask about this, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but is it true that your uncle and your aunt are so horrible? Ron told me some things, but I don't want to sound nosy or anything._

_What I'm trying to say is that I want to know you better and that if you want to speak to me about stuff which isn't too cool, I promise I won't tell anyone._

_Did you make other friends besides Ron? And who's that idiot Malfoy whom you mentioned it._

_Until next time,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Of course you were a bit silly. I would never cease to reply to a friend, even to a friend that I didn't yet know that I had._

_I confess, I tried to ask a little about you to Ron. (I was curious.) Then I understood what you meant when talking about how your brothers treat you. He spoke as if you were a baby wearing nappies and not like somebody who is just one year younger than him._

_It was so funny, as he was going on about how he would one day teach you to fly. I would love to be there to see that happen._

_Well, well, well. You mean I'm exchanging letters with a broom's thief and a natural flyer…_

_I'm not ignoring your threat, but I assure you that this is a great information to use._

_Don't worry. I won't tell anything to Ron. It'll be so much funnier watching him finding out by himself._

_Perhaps when you come to Hogwarts we can fly together. I want to see if you are good as you claim to be._

_Actually, everybody is telling me the same thing. That I'll do well, because my parents were very talented and because I defeated a big dark wizard, that Snape's a moron, etcetera. Still, I don't feel at all as powerful as my parents I have never know, much less the dark wizard I am supposed to have defeated._

_I just know that until not so long ago, I was locked in my cupboard under the stairs or running like crazy to avoid being my cousin's punching bag._

_I am still adapting to everything._

_About the dog, we don't know what he's doing there. I have my suspicious. Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl in our year, who was with us by chance, said that there was a trapdoor behind the dog's feet and that he probably was protecting something. It makes sense to me. I don't know what that thing is, but it's important, and, if my gut feeling is correct, Hagrid knows about it._

_In fact, we only know about the dog, because I was stupid that day and I fell into a trap from Malfoy. He planned a duel with Ron and me after curfew and never showed. Instead he ratted us to Filch, the groundskeeper. Hermione Granger tried to stop us from going, but she ended up stuck outside the common room with me, Ron and Neville Longbottom, who was already stuck on the outside, because he forgot the password to get in._

_It was a bloody mess. We had to run away from Filch and Peeves, the poltergeist, and we faced that big dog in the end. Just crazy._

_ I'll tell about my uncle and aunt in the next letter. Right now, I need to run to class._

_From your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. You can do wandless magic?! Is that even possible?_

* * *

After the first letter, Harry and Ginny started exchanging letters almost daily. Harry discovered he enjoyed writing to his new friend and anticipating the coming of Hedwig, which oddly did not mind making so many trips.

Harry did not mention to Ron about the letters that he was exchanging with his sister. Not that he intended to hide that from his friend, but Harry did not think that he could explain why he liked so much writing to Ginny.

The funny thing was that Hedwig seemed to guess Harry's wishes. The owl only showed up to deliver letters to Ginny when Harry was alone and began to reject letters from Ron, who returned to using school's owls like before.

That facilitated a lot, so that his secret would not be revealed. Not that this was a real secret. Or was it?

Before Harry realised, time went by and he and Ginny started sharing many things in their letters. He noticed he told her things that he would not say to anyone, even embarrassing and somewhat shameful things.

He told her about his life in Privet Drive. About the closet, about the beating he suffered from his cousin, about the nights without dinner, about the punishments given to him owing to inexplicable things that occured to him, and about not having friends.

He told her about those memories, those he thought that belonged to his parents and that he did not even know if they were true.

Harry was pouring his heart in those letters without a second thought, because Ginny would never judge him or make unkind comments. She would never show pity as the other people he had met. On the contrary, Ginny was always joyful and always knew a way to brighten up his spirit.

In return, she told him stories about the Weasley family, about the life in the Burrow, about her only friend, Luna, who was a bit of a lunatic, and about all her favourite things.

However, Ginny also spoke about hard things. She told of the difficulties in growing up in a big family with little money, about how she felt alone sometimes. She even confessed to Harry that she feared her brothers would forget her one day, because they almost never wrote to her anymore and when they were home, they were always pushing her away, because she was too young or a girl. She said that even Ron was not so close to her anymore.

Still, many letters were full of trivialities and silly tales that made them laugh a lot.

Before they even realised, the two, who had never officially met, were becoming fast friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hey!**

**Here's chapter number two. This is just a transitional chapter about how the friendship between Harry and Ginny starts getting stronger.**

******I hope you like it and the title of the next chapter is **_**Halloween**_**.**

**English is my second language. So it would be great to have a beta to help me with grammar. If you want to be the beta of this story, please, send me a PM.**

* * *

_**Kathleen**_**: I'm so glad you love it. You're welcome.**

_**Guest**_**: I like them as well, and if you enjoy that kind of stories, then you'll be surprised with this one. I know that I was. You're welcome.**

_**scrappy8**_**: Thanks. I think I beat my record of updating a story.**


	3. Halloween

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thanks, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 3 –Halloween**_

_Dear Ginny,_

_We had our first levitation class with professor Flitwick this morning. It was a disaster. It would have seemed that I needed to levitate an anvil instead a feather considering how mine wouldn't even move. Seriously! Not even the wind helped me!_

_Seamus Finnigan, my class partner, managed to accidently set his feather on fire, and Ron couldn't make a better outcome._

_The truth is that the only one who managed a decent levitation spell was Hermione Granger (Yes, her again). But after class, it wasn't nice, because Ron got a bit spiteful and kept saying that she was a nightmare and that's why she didn't have any friends._

_But she heard it._

_I'm feeling bad for her, and a bit guilty too. I know it wasn't me who hurt her, but I didn't defend her and I also haven't been exactly nice to her._

_Just now, I heard she's hiding in the girls bathroom and she's there crying for hours._

_I reckon we'll apologise to her later._

_Happy Halloween._

_Harry_

_P.S. I've been talking to Hagrid and do you know what he told me? That my mum was great with wandless magic. I'll check in the library and see if I can find anything out about it. It would be cool to be able to do something my mum could also do._

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Sit down, read and begin explaining yourself._

_First, I got a letter from you saying how the idiot Ron and you (an idiot for association) broke poor Hermione Granger's heart in the middle of the Halloween. Then, this early morning, mum got a letter from Percy about a little adventure of yours with a mountain troll._

_Right. What did I miss?_

_Percy said that Hermione Granger, rules and good behaviour queen, tried to face the troll all by herself and that you, good boys, tried to prevent her and turned out needing to face it all by yourselves. Ahem, seriously, did people actually believe in that poor talk?_

_I'm almost sure that it happened exactly the opposite, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you tell me your version._

_My Halloween wasn't nearly as exciting as yours._

_My dad took Luna and me trick or treating in a close muggle village. I wore a fairy costume. It's the same every year, but my mum always renovates it to look different. Well, I don't know what Luna's costume was, but it glowed with neon colours._

_We had a great time, mainly dad. He just loves muggle's sweets. Before we arrived home, we were already without sweets._

_I know this is nothing compared to a mountain troll, but it had its value._

_I hope you have fixed things with Granger._

_I'm anxious to know more about your adventure,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Yes, I want to know about that the wandless magic. The only consciously thing I can do with my magic is opening the broom closet. But you once accidently Apparated, Harry! Of course, you have potential for that kind of magic._

* * *

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I think I should feel insulted for being entitled "an idiot for association", but I'm not, because I agree with you._

_Still, please, don't sentence me if Percy was faster with a quill and an owl than me. Fighting a troll is a little tiring, do you know?_

_Well, the tale is as follows. In the middle of our Halloween feast, professor Quirell entered in the Great Hall screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons. Everybody screamed, I even saw some girls climbing up the seats as if it would protect them from the troll. Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone to go to their common rooms._

_Along the path to the tower, I remembered that Hermione was alone in the bathroom on the first floor, so I spoke with Ron and we ran to warn her. When we arrived at the first floor corridor, there was this hideous odour. That was when we saw the troll. He had his back to us, entering in another door. He was huge, like thirteen feet tall, stinky, his skin was filled with bumps and… Did I mention how smelly he was?_

_ We followed our instincts and ran to lock the door. I was starting to breathe easier until I heard Hermione screaming. Yes, you are thinking correctly. We locked Hermione in the bathroom with the troll. Genius, isn't it?_

_I know! After that, the only thing we could do was enter and help her. But in the end, we had a lot of luck. Don't ask me how, but somehow I managed to mount the troll's back and jab my wand into his nose. No, it isn't a lie._

_And guess what! Ron did the Levitation Charm for the first time. It was extremely opportune, because he levitated the troll's club and hit the troll in the head. It was really lucky, because I was on the verge of being smashed._

_And that's all! We're still alive!_

_Professor McGonagall was a little bit testy when she found out, but when Hermione took the blame to protect us, we even won some points for Gryffindor._

_Hermione was cool for doing that for us. Then we apologized and I reckon we're friends now._

_Back to you. Fairy, huh?! You must have been the cutest fairy in all Ottery St. Catchpole. Maybe Luna's costume was a nargle? Who knows?_

_I never went trick or treat living with the Dursleys, but I think it must be cool._

_I found a book about wandless magic in the library, I'll read a bit and then I'll tell you what I discover._

_Kindly,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Now that I'm thinking about it. How did the troll enter in the castle at first place? Ron thinks it was a joke from Peeves, but I don't agree. It all seems a bit odd to me._

* * *

Harry was seated at an isolated table in the library, when somebody called his attention.

'Harry, what're you doing?' Hermione asked.

'Um?! Oh, nothing.' Harry answered, concealing the letter to Ginny between his books.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Are you hiding something?'

'No.'

'Harry!'

Harry faced Hermione's intelligent glance and realized he could not fool her. 'It's just a letter, ok?'

'Oh.' Hermione squinted suspiciously at Harry. 'A letter to whom? I thought you didn't write to your uncle and aunt.'

'It isn't for them.' Harry answered, praying that she would change the topic.

'Then who?' She insisted. 'Look, I know you've been regularly writing to someone hidden from us. Or better, hidden from Ron!'

_'Damn!_' Harry thought. 'I'm not hiding anything from Ron.'

'Harry, you're an awful liar.' She sighed. 'Boys!'

'Look, it isn't a big deal, ok?! I just didn't say anything for Ron, because he might not understand.'

Hermione kept staring him and Harry sighed. 'It's for Ginny, Ron's sister. We've been exchanging letters for a while now. We're friends.'

'Why don't you tell him that?'

'Ah, I don't know… I think he would get upset, or jealous, whatever… I think he won't be happy about this. So we decided not to say anything for now.'

'We?'

'Yes. Ginny doesn't want anybody bothering her because of this.'

'Harry, I still think sooner or later you'll have trouble with Ron for hiding this from him.'

'Yes, Hermione, probably.' But don't say anything, please. I promise I will tell him when the time is right.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, because of the masculine stupidity. 'Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This was the third chapter. **

**T****his story is currently over forty chapters and title of the fourth is Wandless Magic.**


	4. Wandless Magic

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 4 –Wandless Magic**_

**Wandless Magic Yesterday and Today – A Guide For Modern Wizards**

**Chapter One – Wandless Magic Is Not For Everybody**

**By Gillius Novaselik**

**Before the avid reader begins venturing into the pages of this book, he should be aware of the following warning. This book will not teach you wandless magic. In fact, dear reader, no book can teach what cannot be taught.**

**Throughout history, some great wizards have been known by their ample capacity of wandless magic. Among those wizards was the most famous until our days, a mage named Merlin.**

**The wizards from the Ancient Age were more skilled than the wizards from Middle Age in wandless magic. Over the centuries, as the access and use of wands were expanding, wizards capable of such ability become increasingly rare.**

**In the ancient times, when magical and non-magical beings shared the same world, in the great legends' era, the only magic practiced was the one known as fundamental magic.**

**This magic type is prior to the use of wands, talismans and modern rituals. It was old magic, essentially more powerful that modern magic and very harder to practice.**

**Ancient writings report that the magic used in those times was as a force deeply connected to the wizards' soul. For the ancients, the power could only be fully utilized by those who could submit their magic to the heart's wishes and needs through what they called force of spirit.**

**The old magic scholars understand that without concentrator and conductor means of magical energy, like wands, the ancients needed to manipulate the magical core on the basis of their own will. Thus, acts of magic were often connected to strong emotions and wishes, such as love, hate, protection and survival.**

**The magical wand came in the ancient times seen only as a facilitator meant for the use of less powerful magic. Acts of magic, which before were rare and grandiose, could become most frequent and be practiced by those that otherwise were considered as magically inapt.**

**Over the centuries, the use of wand was expanded and enhanced and the magic practitioners rapidly multiplied. Since before the wand, only those with an extremely powerful magical core could dominate magic with relative ease. Therefore, the wand became for wizards a symbol of sovereignty over the other magical and non-magical races.**

**Merlin, even now considered the most powerful wizard of all times, never used a wand. The legend says that Merlin's power was elementary and immeasurable. However, historians suspect that Merlin used a magical stone attached to his staff as a mean of concentrating power.**

**What we know today is that with the advent of wands, the practice of essential magic quickly got lost. In addition, the modern wizard, accustomed to submit his magic to wrist movements and spells based on linguistic signs, finds more and more difficult to practice the original magic.**

**In the Modern Age, the most frequents appearances of fundamental magic occurs in young children and it is called accidental magic. In fact, accidental magic manifestations during childhood generally occur in situations of intense desire or major emotional stress to the child, who thus reacts by magical manifestations.**

**It is suspected that children still with an immature core, usually younger than fifteen, can dominate easily wandless magic. However, everything still comes up as just theoretical discussion.**

* * *

Harry was walking distractedly trough the castle corridors. His mind revolved around the text he had read on wandless magic. It was a new sensation for him. He had never been a studious boy before, mainly because the Durleys always punished him when his grades were better than Dudley's, who was not a genius.

Nevertheless, Hogwarts brought discoveries that only stimulated him. His classes were very basic yet, he understood that, and he also did not have any extraordinaire magical ability. However, Harry felt that magic was the only thing that helped him relate to his parents. It was that he had in common with Lily and James.

When Ginny spoke about wandless magic for the first time, he just got curious. He did not find much available information easily. You can imagine his surprise when, while talking to Hagrid about his curiosity, he learnt that his mother was able to use it.

'_Lily was a very bright and very talented girl._' Hagrid had told him. '_Just like you, she always was curious about everything relating to magic. Maybe because she was Muggle-born, I think. I remember that James used to say that Lily only had a wand with her by habit's force, because she could quietly kick his ass without one. They used to fight a lot, those two, did you know, Harry? But I doubt that there is a couple in the world who loved each other more than they._'

The book he had found in the library aided his understanding of wandless magic a little, but it also had given him many doubts, as seemed that wandless magic was only possible to be achieved by extremely powerful wizards. But if his mother could do it, then maybe it was not so hard? Or was Lily Potter just more powerful that the most of the wizards?

Considering the possibilities, Harry thought he should ask someone who may know more. Maybe Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick, they always seemed not to mind students' questions.

Determined to find answers, Harry headed to the teacher's lounge to find McGonagall.

Once he arrived, Harry knocked at the door, but there was no answer.

He waited and tried once more. Nothing.

Thinking that maybe the room was empty, Harry decided to check. While opening the door, he had a big surprise.

He saw Snape seated, his leg over a chair was rubbed raw. He was putting a roller bandage around his leg and was talking to Filch, who was watching just a few meters away.

'Bloody dog!' Snape was saying. 'How can I take on three heads at the same time? It's ridiculous! On the same day that children defeated a troll of thirteen feet, I'm almost broken by a stupid dog!'

Harry, terrified at the idea of being seen, tried to silently close the door, but the hinge scratched.

Snape lifted his head, livid, and angrily growled, 'POTTER!'

Harry wanted to say something, but he was wordless. Following a weird survival instinct, he mumbled "I'm sorry" and left running as there was not tomorrow.

Considering the furious face of Snape, maybe there was not a tomorrow.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_You won't believe in what I found out._

_Snape attempted to get past the three-headed dog during the Halloween feast. I ac__cidently heard him talking about it with Filch in the teachers' lounge. I tried to leave without being noticed, but he caught me. He almost tore my head off when he saw me!_

_What was he doing there that night? Was it he who brought the troll to the castle?_

_There's something not right here, Ginny!_

_I spoke with Ron and Hermione about it, but we didn't reach any conclusion. We don't know what the dog's protecting or what Snape wants with whatever it is._

_Now I cannot stop thinking about it. I know that whatever is hidden here, in Hogwarts, is none of my business, but there's something on this that leaves me quite uncomfortable, something that causes my scar to tingle._

_Ok, I know I'm not making much sense now, but it's what I feel._

_My scar bothers me all the time I think it is as mystery and then… Then I keep thinking that maybe it is something to do with "him"._

_I haven't told this to anyone. I'm just telling you now, but I don't want to sound paranoid._

_With everything that has been happening, I don't think I'll sleep much. It's almost four in the morning and in few hours I'll play my first Quidditch game for Gryffindor._

_Wonderful! I'm not tense at all, imagine…_

_During these hours I wish there were other ways to communicate with you, Ginny Weasley._

_If just writing to you helps me be more relaxed, talking to you would be a miracle._

_Well... I'll try to rest a little, not that I really will._

_Thank you for the relaxing effect that you have on me, Ginny._

_Harry_

* * *

Ginny looked up from Harry's letter quite disturbed.

There only was one _him_, when it came to Harry, and that possibility brought a shiver to Ginny's spine.

Harry was not the paranoid or egocentric type. Therefore, if he sensed that you-know-who was involved in this mystery, it should not be a warning to be ignored.

In that moment, Ginny started to connect the known facts. An unclear theft in Gringotts, according to Harry, happened in the same day he went there with Hagrid. Hagrid withdrew a mysterious package from vault 713 under Dumbledore's orders. A dog with three heads was protecting something in the third floor corridor. Now, a troll entered in the castle during Halloween and… Snape.

The troll was a distraction.

However, Snape was a teacher in Hogwarts. Could he be capable of harming students in order to retrieve something that Dumbledore was protecting? If he was doing it, would not Dumbledore know?

Something was very wrong, but what?

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks everybody for everything.**

**This story has now a beta. So soon, all chapters will be beta read.**

**The next chapter is **_**A Letter From Ron**_**.**

* * *

_**Guest**_**: Thank you :)**

_**mimi**_**:** **Thanks :) Don't worry. I'll keep updating this story. Soon we all will know Ron's reaction.**

_**Guest**_**:** **Thanks. I'm really happy that you enjoy this story. The chapter are now being beta read, which it will improve this story. Thank you, I tried my best to the chapters be readable. With time, I hope I'll do less mistakes. If you love how close they already are, then I'm sure you'll love how close they'll become. I'm glad you liked how Hermione was portrayed, but I'd like to remember than I'm just translating this story. Karol, the original author, is doing a fantastic job. Just like you, I also wish Ginny had been featured more in the books (she's one of my favourite characters). I also love fan fics where Ginny is an main character, and where she's paired with Harry. I'll try to update the faster I can, but I also have to write the future chapters of my own story, **_**Raised By Someone Who Cares**_**.**


	5. A Letter From Ron

******A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thanks, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 5 – A Letter From Ron**_

When Ginny missed, for the fifth time, the knitting point of the scarf that her mother had been trying to teach her, she wished she had thrown the bloody thing into the fireplace.

Ginny grunted in frustation. She was nervous, anxious and concerned.

She had not received a single letter from Harry in four days. There was not a reply to her last letter, where she wished him good luck for his first game, or a letter describing it as he had promised.

The fact that Harry's last letter was extremely worrying was not helping. She was beginning to consider writing a letter to Ron to discover what was going on, when she heard Molly's voice in the kitchen.

'Oh, my dear merlin! That poor boy.'

* * *

'Mum, what's it? Did something happen?'

Ginny entered into the Burrow's kitchen, interrupting the thoughts of Molly, who seemed restless.

'Ah, it's a letter from Ron, dear. It doesn't bring good news. Harry, Ron's friend, had a serious accident.'

Ginny turned so pale that her freckles were noticeable on her fair skin.

'WHAT?! AN ACCIDENT? WHEN?'

'Saturday, during the Gryffindor's Quidditch game. It seems that he had a big fall from his broom…'

'How?' Ginny repeated, interrupting Molly. 'Let me see that letter.' The girl demanded, while tearing the letter from her mother's hands.

_Dear mum,_

_A horrible thing happened!_

_Harry's broom went crazy during Gryffindor's game against Slytherin on Saturday. His fall was over 164 feet. Madam Pomfrey said that he fractured many bones and hit his head hard. If he doesn't wake up soon, they'll demand his transference to St Mungo's._

_I'm very sad, mum._

_It was very odd and very scary. The broom literally tried to take Harry down. Nobody has seen anything like that before. Harry's broom is a brand new Nimbus 2000, which never showed any malfunction before._

_Everybody's saying that his broom was jinxed by very powerful dark magic._

_I'm really afraid for my friend, mum. I think someone's trying to kill him._

_I think it's professor Snape. During the game, Hermione saw him staring to Harry's broom and she also said that to do that kind of magic, visual contact is very important. She tried to do something to distract Snape, but Harry fell before there was time._

_I tried to talk to professor McGonagall, but she didn't believe me._

_Could you and dad do something, mum? Try to talk to professor Dumbledore? Because if there was an attempt to kill Harry, there could be more. Harry's aunt and uncle won't do anything, because they hate him._

_But do you know, mum? Harry's really amazing. When he fell, he slowed down his fall with magic. Madam Pomfrey said that his accidental magic saved his life. And guess what? He caught the snitch! Nobody saw how he did it, but, when they went to succour him, the snitch was in his hand._

_Help Harry, mum!_

_Ron_

* * *

Molly Weasley was frankly perplexed with her daughter's attitude. The child seemed disturbed, while she was reading her brother's letter. However, Molly could not judge her daughter for being frightened, she was also frightened.

Molly was a middle-age woman and mother of seven children, six of them had already been sent to Hogwarts. In all these years, she never thought in Hogwarts as an unsafe place. Even during the war against you-know-who, the school was a safe haven for children from all over the country. To think that a boy could have suffered an assassination attempt inside those walls was disturbing.

Molly knew her child well. She recognized that Ron was always precipitate with his conclusions, but he was not a liar. Her son would not make such a serious allegation without a reason.

Molly had never liked Quidditch. It was with a sinking heart that she saw each of her children fall in love for the sport, even little Ginny. Even then, she might not know how to fly on a broom, but she knew everything about brooms' security systems. A broom did not lose the control without a good reason, and trivial jinxes would not be capable to alter the proper functioning of a quality broom. It would be necessary something much more powerful.

It was quite reasonable that little Harry was not a normal child. The boy had his life marked by the tragedy of losing his family at a very young age and the stigma of being a symbol for the fight against the dark arts. It was strange to imagine that the child responsible for the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror could have enemies. However, Severus Snape…

'SNAPE!' Ginny exclaimed, echoing Molly's thoughts. 'Snape tried to kill Harry.' She affirmed with the same conviction as Ron had put in his letter.

Molly did not understand it. 'Ginny, what are you saying?'

Ginny gazed her mother, seeming embarrassed for having spoken out loud. 'Nothing.'

'Ginny!' Molly warned, staring at her with watchful eyes.

'Mum, can we see him?' Ginny changed the topic. 'Let's go to Hogwarts, please.'

'Why?' Molly asked. 'What do you know about this story?'

'Nothing, mum. I've told you. Harry's my friend, just that.'

'You don't even know Harry Potter, Ginevra.'

Ginny sighed. 'Yes, mum, I know him. I might have only personally seen him once, but we've been exchanging letters for the last months, almost every day, actually. I know you noticed that Hedwig is always close even without bringing anything from Ron. That's because she brings letters from Harry to me.'

'How did that start?'

'How else could it have started it, mum? I sent him a letter and he answered me, then I send another and so on. That is generally how it works, mum.'

Molly preferred to ignore her daughter's insolence in that moment. 'Why did you hide it?'

'I didn't hide anything, mum. I just didn't go out there telling everybody about it. Besides, nobody asked… Ok, I admit I was a little ashamed.'

Molly comprehensively smiled. Her little girl had always viewed Harry Potter as a hero. Everything was Arthur's fault, of course. He filled the child's head with all those bedtime stories about the boy-who-lived. When Ginny was six years old, she used to play with her dolls, imagining that Harry Potter was the father. Well… Molly could understand Ginny's timidity.

'Well, that explains why that bloody owl has been prowling around this house for weeks. I was beginning to feel skittish about it. It wasn't a normal behaviour for an owl.'

'So, mum, can we see Harry?'

'Ginny, Harry isn't my son. I just can't go to Hogwarts and require them to let me see him.'

'Mum, please! Harry's aunt and uncle are Muggles and, even if they weren't, they don't care enough about Harry to worry. I worry, mum. I need to see if my friend is okay and if it was true that somebody tried to kill him.'

'Ginny, why do you and Ron insist that somebody would attempt to kill Harry?'

'Well… Some people have reasons…'

'Snape?'

'Snape!'

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**I would like to remember that Harry and Ginny exchanged more letters than those that have been written here. Therefore, Harry and Ginny are very close.**

**The next chapter's title is **_**Waking Up**_**.**

* * *

_**scrappy8: **_**Thanks! I was surprised when I saw three reviews from you, thanks for them. Stories where Harry and Ginny are main characters are usually great stories. I've been reading these king of stories for more than four years now. **_**Owl Post **_**will daily or two in two days updated, because I just have to translate it and then send the chapter to my beta. **_**Raised By Someone Who Cares**_** will take longer to update, because I'm writing longer chapters. The next chapter is almost ready, it's about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

_**Kathleen:**_** You're glad and so I am. I love reading this story and I can't wait for when Karol will update it. You're welcome and I hope you'll love the future chapters.**


	6. Waking Up

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by Super MkatR. Thank you!**

_**Chapter 6 – Waking Up**_

Albus Dumbledore had an incommodious headache. In these hours, he knew that the old age was beginning to take its toll on him. He was feeling dreadfully tired and overwhelmingly sad. A student had almost lost his life under his ministration. Not just any student, but a very special student, who should have been under more watchful care.

It was sad to think that one child is more important that others, but trues especially considering the child was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus had a mystery in his hands and the weight of guilt was on his shoulders. He was playing a dangerous game by keeping two threats inside the castle: the young Quirrel and the Philosopher's Stone.

Two paths were leading to a single direction, Lord Voldemort.

It was certain that Quirrel was working under Voldemort's orders, but how the young man was communicating with his master was a mystery. Owls and secrets passaged were well supervised and Severus was observing closely.

Attacking young Harry so soon and in such public way had been a foolish movement by Quirrel. However, he had almost been successful. Fortunately, Harry's magic had been strong enough to protect him. A fine piece of accidental magic had protected the boy from more serious injuries.

Of course, Dumbledore could always count with Severus to spread misinformation. This morning's visit of Molly Weasley served to confirm it.

Apparently, the Weasley children believed that Severus had attempted to kill Harry due to his obvious antipathy towards the boy and due to an intelligent observation of Miss Hermione Granger, who noticed Severus murmuring a spell while keeping visual contact with Harry's broom. What the girl did not know was that the teacher had been only trying to protect Harry by whispering a counter course.

On the other side, it was good to know that the boy had so many good friends, who cared about him, including a young little witch, who was not attending Hogwarts yet, but she had been daring enough to ask him permission to visit Harry at the hospital wing. The Headmaster answered that he would authorized the visit if Madam Pomfrey agreed.

* * *

Harry Potter was dreaming.

Or not?

He did not know.

He heard a new voice in the room that he liked very much. He smelt a fragrance that enticed him even more. He did not know anything in the world that could smell better.

She was speaking to him, but he did not understand the words.

He liked the sound, the rhythm and the intonation. Her presence was warm, he felt warm close to her and he followed that sensation… Still, it always ended and the darkness would return once again.

He flew sometimes. He would pursue the snitch and the sensation would be wonderful, but when he would catch the snitch, he would fall. He would fall into an endless darkness from which there seemed to be no way out.

However, she would always take him from it, that voice that would speak to him and would make him float. Then, he would relax and would stand there with that voice and that fragance.

Harry did not know when it was the first time he returned to being conscious of himself. However, he knew that she was there, and it had been her voice that brought him back to the surface, it had been the need to discover what she was saying.

'It was a scandalous loss, if you ask me. A 350 to 30 score is a shame even to the Cannons. Don't ask me why Ron supports them, because I'll never understand. Maybe he likes to suffer...'

Right. She was speaking about Quidditch. He would smile if had the strength to move any muscle.

'I don't even need to say that the Harpies are the favourites of this season,' She continued, 'but Puddlemere United isn't facilitating the girls' work.'

Harry did not need any more tips to recognize who owned that voice, that smell, that warmth… It was Ginny. Only Ginny Weasley could speak about Quidditch in that way.

He heard her sighed with sadness.

'Then, if you want to see the Harpies kicking United's ass in the end of the season, you better try to wake up soon.'

"I already woke up!" But Harry's lips refused to form the words.

He got angry at that, but he kept persisting.

* * *

Ginny stared at the white blankets with sadness. She was beginning to hate them.

Every day she would come to Hogwarts to find Harry in the hospital wing under those blankets, exactly like the previous day. Harry had been unconscious for two weeks, but she had been doing everything in her power to let him know that he was not alone.

She would speak to him, tell him stories and try to let him be aware of the recent goings on even if he was not listening. Ginny liked to believe that he was listening to her and that she would help him wake up.

She entwined Harry's hands with her own and gazed up at his pacific face when something happened. Harry stressed his forehead in a clear expression of irritation. Ginny held her breath, anxious, and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

'Harry, can your hear me?' She asked.

His hand moved once more.

'Can you open your eyes?'

* * *

Harry blinked sometimes without seeing anything. Everything was blurry and the light was bothering his eyes. It took some time, so that he could get some focus to see the girl standing at his side. She was still there.

'Hi!' She said when he looked at her.

'Hi!' He tried to say, but his voice refused to come out. Then, he realized that his throat was dry.

'Hmm, hold on, Harry. 'Ginny said, realizing his difficulty. 'Wait just a bit, I'll call Madam Pomfrey.'

In seconds, Madam Pomfrey was at his side, mumbling spells, poking with her wand and giving him potions. It was curious how Ginny helped the older witch and knew exactly how to follow the instructions, where to hold, which potion to get, etc. Apparently, they had been getting along for a while. The whole process was uncomfortable and exhaustive, but when the witch finished it, Harry was feeling himself again.

'Well, Mr Potter, I'm happy you're recovering. Everything seems good with you. Your organic system is working well and your magical core seems to be recovering.'

'My magical core, ma'am?' Harry asked, confused.

'Yes. Your magical core suffered with your explosion of accidental magic, but it frayed mostly while preserving your life after such serious injuries. This medical occurrence is uncommon, Mr Potter. Few wizards have a magical core powerful enough to promote self-healing, especially at such young age. I believe your coma was necessary to give time to your core recover.'

Harry felt slightly dizzy with that information.

'Ma'am, are you saying that I healed by myself?'

'It's precisely what I'm saying. When you arrived here, there was little I could do to help. Your magic was blocking mine and preventing me from interfering with the healing process. I don't believe that anything I did actually help you.'

Harry searched for Ginny's look. She was hearing everything in silence with a haunted expression and he felt oddly comforted, because she was still there.

'How are you feeling now, Mr Potter?'

Harry thought a bit about it. 'A little tired, I think.'

'That's what I expected. You should rest. Your body needs to adjust. You were unconscious for a long time.'

Harry nodded in agreement and asked, 'Can Ginny stay?'

'I don't think it will hurt.'

The witch glanced at Ginny and her face was a mix of severity and diversion.

'Take care of our patient so that he won't disobey to the recommendations.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Ginny answered with a smile. 'I will.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi! What did you think of this chapter?**

**The next hapter is **_**The Hospital Wing**_**.**

* * *

_**scrappy8:**_ **Thanks! It would have been awful if Ginny hadn't go to see Harry.**

_**Guest:**_ **Thanks! Of course Ginny would be there for Harry!**

_**Rowan Furusaki:**_** Thank you so much!**


	7. The Hospital Wing

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by Super MKatR. Thanks.**

_**Chapter 7 – The Hospital Wing**_

After Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office, leaving them by themselves, Ginny moved closer to Harry's bed and grabbed his hand again.

'I was so worried about you.' She said with a choked voice. 'When they told me that you could die I… got really scared.'

Harry held her hand tighter when he saw Ginny's eyes glittering with tears. 'It's ok, Gin. I'm fine now.'

The girl quickly dried her eyes with her blouse sleeve. 'Sorry.'

'Sorry for what? For worrying about me?'

'For being a whiny little girl.'

'It's ok, I like whiny little girls.'

Ginny laughed. 'Sorry, but I can't believe that.'

'Ok, I confess. I like one whiny little girl.'

Ginny giggled, which sounded like music to Harry's hears. 'That's easier to believe.' She joked.

'I heard you.' Suddenly, Harry confessed and then fiercely blushed. 'Um, I heard your voice…' He tried to explain. 'Sometimes, while I was sleeping, I mean… I think it was you.'

'You heard me?' Ginny sounded surprised.

'Yes. I couldn't understand what you're saying most of the time, but I remember your voice.'

A shy silence fell between them for a while until Ginny broke it. 'Harry, do you remember how you fell?'

'Yes, suddenly, my broom lost control and tried to overthrow me. I don't know why it happened.' He hesitated for a second, trying to remember the details. 'I could hold it for most of the time, even when it bucked me off, I ended holding it with my two hands. But then the snitch came closer to me, I had to drop one hand and stretch to catch it. That was when I slipped… I caught the snitch, didn't I?'

The answer that Harry received was a cold look.

'Stupid boy!' Ginny exclaimed, angry. 'Are you crazy? How could you drop yourself from a jinxed broom due to a stupid little golden ball? You almost died! You almost killed me with sadness! And all because of a stupid snitch.'

'Hey! Calm down! It was an accident. I wasn't trying to kill myself. What was that about a jinxed broom?'

Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm down.

'It seems that someone tried to jinx your broom during the game, that's why it lost control. We think it was professor Snape, because of… you know… everything. But professor Dumbledore ensures that it wasn't him and that Snape even tried to protect you by murmuring a counter-jinx.'

Harry shook his head, confused. 'Why would Snape try to protect me?'

'I don't know, but the Headmaster said Snape had personal reasons to want to protect you.'

'What personal reasons?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, he didn't help much anyway.'

'Not really.' Ginny agreed. 'Harry, what you did when you fell, was actually accidental magic or was it related to your extracurricular research?'

'A bit of both, I think.'

Now that he was thinking about the matter, Harry realized that he had consciously tried to, well, brake the fall. It had been a really stupid idea.

'I remember trying to slow down the fall. Actually, it was tiring. For a moment, I thought I did it, but I guess I blacked out after that, because I don't remember hitting the ground.'

'Harry, you didn't just slow down the fall. The twins said that you stopped in mid-air.'

Harry's astonished face amused Ginny a lot.

'They said that you floated for a few seconds before starting to fall again. I'm not surprised that you blacked out after that, you must have used a lot of magical energy to fight against gravity.'

Harry grimaced. 'I'm not very anxious to try that again.'

* * *

If he knew it would be so much fun to stay in the hospital wing, maybe he would have thrown himself from his broom earlier. Harry mused about that for some days later when he returned to his normal activities.

It was with a little of despondency that he wore his uniform and went to Gryffindor's common room. That was the first day, since he woke up from his coma, which Ginny did not visit him and Harry was sad, because he would not see his friend for a long time.

Harry discovered during his period of convalescence that Ginny had a special authorization from the Headmaster to see him. Ginny would always arrive by the floo network from Madam Pomfrey's office and would spend the most part of the day with him.

She was a wonderful companion. She would talk to him so that he would not get bored, would tell him jokes to make him laugh, would sing for him…

No. Lie.

Ginny only sang once, because he had dared her. Then, he discovered that Ginny Weasley was a terrible singer. Harry found the situation extremely amusing and he laughed a lot. He stopped when he saw the murderous glare that Ginny had been sending to him. He was deeply grateful that she did not have a wand yet. Otherwise, he would have been cursed at that precise moment.

Harry also received visits from some classmates from Gryffindor and from his Quidditch team during his stay in the hospital wing. Those visits were always tumultuous and noisy, so maybe that was why Harry noticed so quickly how Ginny would become retracted and silent close to the other students.

To help her not feel so strange for being there, Harry soon started to present her and introduce her in every conversation. With that small push, Ginny soon began to be herself close to other people too.

It was surprising how Ginny easily became popular amongst Harry's friends. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were delighted for finally meet the Weasley girl. When accidentally Harry let it slip how Ginny was a talented flyer, Oliver Wood's eyes shinned in interest and immediately started to interview her.

Ginny had already answered for how long she was flying, what moves she knew, what it was her favourite position, her favourite Quidditch team and in which great player she was inspired by, when Harry needed to remember Oliver that Ginny was not even in first year yet. Gryffindor's captain blushed slightly, but it did not stop him from telling Ginny to come look for him when she finally was in Hogwarts.

Gred and Forge showed up some times to pick on the two about the "secret relationship" they had hidden from all, which would always leave both red as a chili pepper.

Hermione also showed up many times throughout the week, as she had as personal mission to keep Harry updated about all lessons he had missed, so that he would not fall behind in classes.

Still, Ron never showed up and Harry knew exactly why. He could not blame his friend for being upset.

When Harry finally arrived to Fat Lady's portrait, he faced the secret passage for a while, because he knew that soon he had a score to settle.

He was not the least bit anxious.

Harry only understood how much time he had stayed lost in thoughts when a voice took him from his reverie.

'You know, she never liked waiting so much.'

Harry was startled with the unexpected companionship. Professor Dumbledore was standing at his side, calm, contemplating the annoyed face of the Fat Lady, who was waiting for Harry to say the password to get in.

'Oh… Hello, Professor Dumbledore.' Harry greeted and, still gawky, turned to the portrait. 'Sorry, ma'am.'

'It's Miss, boy!' Fat Lady corrected, looking even more irritated.

Dumbledore giggled. 'Well, well… While our Lady calms down, what do you think of accompanying an old man to his office, Harry?'

'Yes, sir.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! The next chapter is **_**Headmaster's office**_**. We need to visit Dumbledore before facing Ron's reaction, which comes in chapter 9.**

* * *

_**scrappy8:**_** Thanks! I'm happy you like and I hope you like this chapter too!**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. The Headmaster's Office

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 8 – Headmaster's Office**_

'I'm glad to see that you are fully recovered, Harry.' Dumbledore said, while they were walking through the long corridors towards the headmaster's office.

'Thank you, professor.'

'You gave us a big scare, my boy.'

'I'm sorry about that, sir. I didn't intend to cause any problems.'

'Harry, you don't have to apologize for almost dying.'

'Well, sir, if I hadn't tried to catch the snitch while hanging on to my broom, I probably wouldn't have fallen.'

The headmaster looked him over his half-moon glasses. 'Harry, I doubt in that circumstance you could have done anything to avoid what happened.'

Harry stared at the corridor's tapestries for a moment, thinking about the headmaster's words.

'Professor, is it true that my broom was jinxed?'

Dumbledore gave him a sad glance. 'I believe it would be better to reach for the comfort of a cosy room before discussing these matters.'

Harry looked down and nodded.

'But tell me, Harry. I'm curious.' The headmaster changed the topic. 'Why did you risk so much to catch the snitch in such an adverse situation?'

'Well, sir, the whole team was counting with me.'

The headmaster seemed amused with the answer. 'Well, they couldn't have placed their faith in a more worthy person.'

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's office was a stunning place. A circular room with the walls filled with the portraits of the Hogwarts' former headmasters. There were shelves and more shelves replete of books and a little table full of weird objects, which would spin and buzz sometimes. In a perch close to the headmaster's table was the most impressive bird Harry had ever seen in his life.

'This is Fawkes, Harry. He's a Phoenix.' Dumbledore explained, watching Harry's face alight with interest. 'Phoenixes are fascinating and extremely rare magical creatures. They are pure and very loyal, and capable of transporting very heavy loads. Their tears have healing powers as well.'

'He's amazing, sir.'

'Oh, I don't doubt his impressiveness.' The headmaster agreed. 'Please, sit down, Harry, so we can talk more comfortably.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Now that we are properly accommodated… I believe that you have some questions and suspicions. Is that right, my boy?'

Harry nodded.

'So, where did you like to start?'

'What happened to my broom?'

'A fair question, but I reckon you have been well informed by your friends about that.'

'Yes, sir. But… do you know who did it?'

'Yes, Harry, I do. However, I request that you not ask me who it was. What I can do is to guarantee you that all measures will be taken to ensure your security and that of all your fellow classmates.'

'But, why would someone want to hurt me, sir?'

'I believe, Harry, someone committed a serious judgment error by trying to hurt you inside this school. I don't think this is the right moment to discuss more details about this, but I promise you we will soon.'

Harry understood he should not push more the subject.

'You know, I have a curiosity, Harry.'

'Really, sir?'

'Is there something I should know about Professor Snape that you haven't yet shared with me?'

'What do you mean, Professor?'

'After your accident, Harry, your friends seemed to have a strong belief that Professor Snape was who caused that misfortune. What could have given them that impression?'

Harry looked down without knowing what to answer.

'Well, sir, Professor Snape doesn't like me a lot.'

'Ah, yes. I reckon that misunderstanding can exist. But I think there is something bigger…'

Harry stayed in silence and Dumbledore sighed.

'I want you to know, Harry, that whatever is said here will absolutely stay between us and you don't have to fear that you, or any of your friends, will be in any way punished.'

Harry stared at the headmaster with a shadow of doubt in his face.

'Don't worry, my boy, you can talk…'

'Professor, we think Snape is trying to get something he shouldn't.'

'Explain it better, Harry.'

'On the third floor corridor, we know the three-headed dog is guarding something important there, and Snape tried to get it.'

Professor Dumbledore gave a long look to Harry and the boy felt oddly exposed by that scrutiny.

'It's Professor Snape, Harry.' The headmaster corrected.

'Sorry.'

'Before asking how you know about it, Harry, I need to know why you think Professor Snape wants to get what's being guarded there.'

'On Halloween's night, sir, when the troll entered into the castle, Professor Snape tried to pass by the dog with three heads and was bitten. I heard him telling that to Mr Filch, when I happened upon them talking, sir. His leg was injured as well.'

'I see…' The headmaster sighed heavily. 'Harry, I need you to know that what Professor Snape did was under my own orders. He's helping protect what's being guarded there. I ask you to trust in my judgment when I say Professor Snape has my entire confidence. Do you understand it, Harry?'

In that point, Harry was already red of shame and firmly stared his own shoes. 'I understand, sir.'

'Harry, look to me.'

Harry looked up.

'Curiosity is not a crime, my boy. Must I believe this knowledge came to you accidentally?'

'Yes, sir. We… We were hiding from Filch. We didn't know we were in the wrong corridor until we saw the dog. It had a trapdoor behind its feet. We suspected that it was guarding something. Then we remembered the Gringotts' vault that someone tried to break into. It was the same one that Hagrid emptied that same day when we were in Diagon Alley.'

'Remember me never to underestimate the bright mind of yours, my boy. Who else knows about our secret?'

'Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Professor.'

'I suspected as much. Now I believe you to understand if I ask for your own and for your friends' security to keep in absolute secret this issue, and also to promise me not to do any more investigations about it. It's for your own security.'

'I understand, sir.'

'One more thing, remember if you feel that you should tell me something or if you have any doubts about this issue or any other that it's important for you, you must know I'd be happy to talk with you.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Now, do you have any further questions for me?'

Harry hesitated for a moment. 'A few, if it isn't a nuisance, sir.'

The headmaster seemed slightly surprised with the answer, but quickly pulled himself together. 'Well, then, let's hear them.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay. In these last few days I was so busy I didn't have time to write. I tried to post this chapter early, but I just couldn't. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter (**_**Screams In The Tower**_**) later today.**

* * *

_**scrappy8:**_** Thank you! Yes, it is. No, he isn't, but he needs to accept it.**

_**Guest: **_**Thanks! Oliver is a fanatic about Quidditch. I hope you enjoyed Harry's talk with Headmaster. I'm sorry, but you have to wait for the next chapter to see if Ron takes, or not, too long to get over it.**


	9. Screams In The Tower

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by Super MKatR. Thank you so much!**

_**Chapter 9 – Screams In The Tower**_

About an hour later, Harry was entering in his dorm still with his mind thinking about everything he had learned with the headmaster. He was so distracted that he did not notice where he was going until he bumped with someone who was walking out the door.

Ron was bringing Scabbers in a cage, which hit the ground and opened with the impact. The frightened rat scurried away down the stairs. The boys tried to reach him, but they could not see the rat anywhere in the common room.

'I'm sorry.' Harry murmured. 'I was distracted.'

'You've been very distracted lately.'

Harry frowned. 'What? What do you mean?'

'What you heard me! You've been so distracted lately that you even forget to say some important things to your supposed best friend.'

'Ah. Ron, about Gin… I was going to tell, I just…'

'Ahh, so she's Gin for you?' Ron interrupted. 'When did you become so intimate with my sister, Potter?'

Harry thought the question was strange. 'Maybe during all time I was stuck in the hospital wing, where you didn't even care to show up.'

'As far as I know you had _great company_.'

'Fantastic company, thank you very much!'

The next thing Harry saw was Ron's fist coming in his direction. If he did not have so much experience in heading off Dudley's punches, he would have gained a beautiful broken nose.

'ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?' Harry yelled.

'CRAZY ARE YOU, POTTER, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFAME MY SISTER AND I'LL LET YOU WALK FREE WITH THAT.'

At this time, everybody in the common room was paying attention to the boys' exchange.

'DEFAME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'

'NOW YOU'LL PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT GINNY IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND.'

'WHAT? WHAT FOOLISHNESS IS THAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?'

'EVERYBODY, MALFOY WAS SAYING…'

'MALFOY? THIS ENTIRE CIRCUS BECAUSE OF A LIE FROM MALFOY?'

Ron was taken by surprise by the question, but someone interrupted. Percy Weasley was entering, determined, in the common room with his prefect badge shining on his chest and Hermione was coming behind him.

'What is this uproar?' Ron's older brother asked. 'The whole castle can probably hear your yelling!'

'Ron has been hearing some Slytherin gossip and is showing he's really stupid for believing in them.' Harry commented without looking away from his friend.

'Ron, I told you!' Hermione interceded. 'Of course it was a lie from Malfoy. Harry's eleven, for Merlin's sake, and he was stuck in a hospital bed, why would he invent something like that?'

'I don't want to know!' Percy interrupted with an authoritarian voice. 'Either of you head up to your dorm now, or I'll deduct twenty points from each one.'

Ron cast a dirty glance to his brother and climbed the stair, stamping his feet. Harry found the eyes of Hermione, who was gazing at him with a look of "I told you so".

'I'll fix this.' Harry mumbled to her as he trailed behind Ron.

* * *

'Ginny's my friend and nothing more!' Harry proclaimed when he entered in the boys' dormitory. 'I thought you knew me better than believe I would say a stupidity thing like that to anyone.'

You thought?' Ron snapped. 'I didn't even know that you knew my sister until I found out she was stuck in that infirmary with you!'

'I was unconscious, Ron! I'm sorry for that little trammel that prevented me from telling you.'

'Why didn't you tell me before?'

'Because I didn't know what to say… I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that… Listen… Ginny is just my friend. I don't know what Malfoy said, but whatever it is, it's a lie. But Ginny's different…'

Ron raised an eyebrow at that. 'Different, how?'

'Until all this happen we only had spoken by letters. 'Harry tried to explain. 'I don't know why, but it always seemed easy to tell her things. I think it's because she's always so kind and joyful. We became good friends quickly.'

'You didn't need to hide it from me.'

Harry could hear hurt in Ron's voice, so he tried to be the most honest possible with his friend. 'I know that, you're right. I should have told you in the beginning. But I was, I don't know, ashamed and then I didn't know how to start the matter. You are practically the first friend I ever had, Ron, it wasn't my intention to upset you.'

'Right.' Ron said with seriousness. 'You have to make up for it.'

'How?' Harry asked, hopeful.

'By moving your ass to help me finding that idiot rat, now.'

Harry smiled, relieved. 'You're the boss.'

* * *

Sunday morning, the Weasley family, rather those currently residing at the Burrow, were enjoying a big breakfast. Apparently, Molly Weasley had not learned yet to adapt her culinary talents to feed only a few people at once.

Ginny was busy piling eggs, sausages and toasts in the plate when a familiar white owl landed on an edged of the table. 'Hedwig!' She stood up in a second and Arthur watched the scene with interest. Ginny was loosening the letters with ease while speaking to the owl with tranquillity. 'How are you doing, girl? Are you hungry? You arrived right in time, I've here a special piece of bacon for you.'

Curiously, the owl hooted as if she was answering.

'How is he doing, girl? Are you taking care of him?'

The owl answered with a serious glance.

'Yes, yes, I know you take care, I'm just asking… Oh, there are two letters.' Ginny looked up to her parents. 'One is for you, mum.'

Molly was surprised. 'For me?'

'Yes, here take it.'

Molly opened the letter with curiosity and began reading it while Ginny was pampering the white owl and offering her treats. While her mother was reading the letter, Arthur noticed how his wife's face passed from curious to emotional.

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I feel I should thank you for everything you have done for me. I knew by Professor Dumbledore that after my accident you were very concerned about my safety. It was very kind of you, thank you for it._

_However, more than anything, I want to thank you for allowing Ginny to stay with me for all this time. I already thanked Madam Pomfrey in person and I also thanked the headmaster. It meant a lot to me._

_ It would have been awful to stay stuck in the hospital wing alone for so long and Ginny was amazing for sacrificing all her free time just so I wouldn't die of boredom._

_I reckon I even healed faster because of her._

_Once again, thank you for everything._

_Harry Potter_

'Oh, so sweet… And to think of all energy I spend to teach my children the same kind of politeness this boy has.' Molly said, while giving the letter to Arthur read it too.

'Harry is polite all on his own.' Ginny calmly remarked. 'Those muggles didn't teach him anything. Unless cleaning and cooking counts for you, but they only did it so they can exploit him.'

Her parents seemed dazed.

'They make a child cook for them?' Molly seemed horrified with that possibility. Ginny's mother never liked the idea of children close to stoves.

'Yes, rather frequently. Not that Harry complains. He isn't the type who complains about things done to him, no matter how unfair.'

* * *

Ginny waited until she was in the privacy of her bedroom to open her own letter. She did not feel comfortable reading a letter from Harry in front of her parents.

Harry's letters were somehow always exciting. They could be so funny that she could not stop laughing. Though often times, they left her worried or sad or contained information not to be shared. Hedwig showed up on the windowsill. Ginny smiled. She suspected the owl enjoyed her company as much as Ginny enjoyed hers.

Ginny opened her letter.

_Dear Gin,_

_I know you already had enough of me for a long while and you'll think I'm an annoying guy who doesn't leave you alone, but I couldn't stop writing until I said something I didn't have the opportunity to say in person._

_Thank you very much._

_It was amazing to have you with me for all these days. You saved me from a fatal boredom and absolute depression that I would have suffered if I had been locked alone in that infirmary all that time. You're an angel._

_You're right. Ron was angry, but not because he's a slug's head as you said, instead it was because of a few nasty comments from Malfoy. It wasn't pleasant, but we fixed the things. We're fine now! I mean, kind of, we still have to find Scabbers. The rat's gone and we can't find anywhere. It's better that rat to show up soon or Ron will have an attack. After half an hour searching, he was already whimpering and saying Mrs Norris devoured him._

_Anyway… I had an interesting talk with Professor Dumbledore after I left the hospital wing. He explained that he knows Snape tried to pass over the dog with three heads and Snape did it under his orders. He also asked us to keep it a secret and not to involve more in that issue for our own security. I agreed, of course. As if I was going to say no to Merlin's younger brother._

_He also explained me some things quite interesting about wandless magic. He didn't say much, but he gave me a head start. I promise I'll explain better in the next letter._

_With caring,_

_Harry_

_P.S. According to Ron, the dog from the third corridor is called Fluffy and belongs to Hagrid. Hagrid let it slip to him right after the game. (Really, Fluffy? Only Hagrid…) _

* * *

**A/N: Hi! We finally saw Ron's reaction. What do you think?**

**The next chapter is called **_**Christmas Requests.**_

* * *

_**scrappy8: **_**Thank you!**


	10. Christmas Requests

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. My beta, Super MKatR did a wonderful job as usual.**

_**Chapter 10 – Christmas Requests**_

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't be a prat. I didn't do anything for you that you wouldn't do for me, right? I'm your friend, taking care of you is my job. Friends take care of each of the other, do they not?_

_And just for you to know, Ron is indeed a slug's head if he listened to a single word that Malfoy brat had been saying. Why are you boys so silly?_

_Also tell Ron that Scabbers will show up when he's hungry, he always shows up after a while._

_About the other topic, we'll fulfil your promise and we won't talk more about it. But Fluffy? Really? I thought he was huge, scary and full of teeth._

_I happen to have a bit of news. Mum said that on Christmas we'll go to Romania to visit Charlie. I'm happy for seeing my brother, but I'm a bit sad, because my previous plans were thwarted. I hoped you could spend Christmas here in the Burrow. __At least I know you won't be alone, the boys will stay at Hogwarts too._

_Send news soon._

_Fondly,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Mum really loves your letters too. She said that "you're a lovely and polite boy" and that "perhaps Ron would learn some good manners with you". As if that were possible._

* * *

The following weeks went by in a heartbeat. Harry spent most of his free time studying with Hermione to recover the lost time spent in the hospital wing. By request of the headmaster, the teachers freed him from delivering the delayed essays, but Harry had yet to learn everything he had missed for the exams. Besides that, Harry had now a new personal project, to learn wandless magic. After he had discovered that ability had almost saved his life, he thought it was something that was worthy to learn. What had happened during the game had been a desperate attempt where he had been very lucky. If in the future he needed it, he would be sure that he could perform wandless magic with confidence and security.

Dumbledore had explained to Harry that a wizard could learn wandless magic with a lot of practice. There were no rules and each wizard had to find his own method. The headmaster had also explained that every wizard could perform wandless magic at some point, but few dedicated themselves to learning to control that gift, because it required too much concentration and patience.

Having learned his lesson about hiding things from his friends, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he intended to do. However, after some research, Hermione discovered that there were not many books on the subject, and, curiously, she believed that if something was not in the books, then it could not be done. On the other hand, Ron thought it was a huge and unnecessary effort, since everybody used a wand.

Therefore the only one who understood his drive to learn that was Ginny. She did not only agree with his point of view, but she decided to try to learn it as well. She would not have problems with the ministry, because in Hermione's research they discovered that the ministry could only trace underage magic in areas free of magic. Thus, as the Burrow was a wizarding house, any magic done there would be seen as being done by Molly or Arthur.

* * *

Christmas was approaching and a few questions began to take place in Harry's mind.

In the last Transfiguration class before the holidays, Harry stayed behind, saying to Ron and Hermione that he had some questions about the class. Hermione was also interested in joining him, but Ron just dragged her out, saying he was hungry and they should save a seat for Harry during lunch. When the room got empty, Harry was still in his chair, thinking about how to broach the topic with the teacher, who was piling some essays.

'Are you going to say what is going on in your mind, Potter, or will you just stay here heating that chair until the New Year?' McGonagall asked, to his surprise.

After gawking, Harry stood up and walked over to the witch's desk. 'Professor, I've been wondering if you could help me with something… well, actually, two things.' He corrected himself.

The teacher stared at him with interest. 'And, what would those things be, Potter?'

'Hmm, the first thing is a Christmas present, which I'd like to give to someone. To a friend, who isn't in Hogwarts yet…'

'Ginevra Weasley.' The witch interrupted, making Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise. 'The teachers also have ears, Harry. 'She commented.

'She isn't my girlfriend!'

McGonagall hid a smile. 'I didn't say she was, Potter. But tell me about that gift.'

'I'd like to know if there is any magical way of two people talk to each other without needing to use the floo network or owls, perhaps like the telephones that Muggles use. Professor, do you know what telephones are?'

'Yes, Harry, I do know what telephones are. And what you want is not an easy thing to get…'

'Ah... then…'

'Still,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'maybe I've means of helping you.' The witch went over to a cabinet, which was in the other corner of the room, rummaged until she found something and came back, bringing two identical small mirrors. 'These mirrors are usually used in my NWETs classes.' McGonagall explained. 'But I shall have time to replace them later.'

She put the two mirrors on the table and performed a complicated non-verbal spell in each of them with her wand. Harry watched closely, but he did not understand.

'Here.' The witch said. 'I believe they'll meet your needs, Potter.'

'What did you do, Professor?'

'A complex spell of reproduction, modified. What matters is that now these are two way mirrors, which means that one can communicate with the other at any moment.' She gave to Harry the mirrors.

'Wow! Professor, that's amazing. Thank you.'

'Now, I hope I won't hear any complaint about the inappropriate use of these mirrors during classes, Harry.'

'No, Professor. I promise.'

'Very well, what was the other subject you wanted to discuss?'

'It's about my parents, Professor.'

'Your parents, Potter?'

'Yes.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Hagrid told me that you knew them, I mean, after they graduated from Hogwarts… and that you even went to their wedding. Is it true?'

'Yes, it is. Your parents were admirable students at Hogwarts and also dear friends. Why do you ask?'

'Professor, do you know what happened to their house… our house, after Vold… You-Know-Who… well… killed them?'

Harry waited in silence for a few moments, while Professor McGonagall seemed to consider what to say. 'I believe,' She started, 'that part of the house was destroyed that day. Some spells of conservation were placed over the construction, but I'm not sure if it can ever be completely restored.'

'And what happened to things that were in the inside, Professor?'

'Certainly, everything that was of value was properly catalogued and sent to your family vault at Gringotts. Goblins are known for being meticulous in that kind of work.'

'But what about the things that weren't of value? Like pictures, clothes, letters, books, can they still be there?'

'It's possible, Harry. Why so many questions?'

'I've been thinking if I could visit the house. I don't own anything from my parents, not even a photograph, and I don't really know much about them. So perhaps I could find something of theirs in there that could help me to know who they were.'

'Harry, that place was marked by a great tragedy. Even if it's possible, don't you think it would be better to wait until you're older to face it?'

'I have already been forced to grow up without my parents, Professor. I don't need to see an old house to know what I lost.'

Professor McGonagall did not have an answer for that.

'Could you take me there, Professor? Perhaps during the Christmas holidays?'

'I don't know if that would be appropriate, at least not without your guardians' authorization.'

'If I ask for my relatives for permission, could you take me there, Professor?'

'Yes, I think so.' She smiled.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry leapt up and strolled happily out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! What did you think of this chapter?**

**Do you think Harry will visit his parents' house?**

**The next chapter's title is **_**The Headstone**_**.**

**Inês**

* * *

_**scrappy8**_**: Thank you!**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks!**


	11. The Headstone

_**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by my marvelous beta, Super MkatR.**_

_**Chapter 11 - The Headstone**_

In Harry's opinion, getting permission from the Dursleys was not hard at all. All he needed to do was to send Hedwig with a note saying that if he could not do a Christmas' trip supervised by Professor McGonagall he would have to return home for the holidays. The reply came in a couple of days and it was just as Harry had expected: _Don't you dare to return for Christmas._ Attached was a permission slip signed by Aunt Petunia. The Transfiguration teacher seemed surprised with how quickly he got the permission signed, but she did not find anything wrong with it.

When the Christmas holidays arrived, Harry was glad that Hermione had made him to do all the hard work before, because now he could just relax in front of the common room's fireplace and have fun with Ron and his siblings. Fred and George stole all kinds of sweets from the kitchens, so that the boys could organize really small parties in the common room, which was practically empty.

Harry was learning wizard's chess. He quickly learned that he was awful at it. However, Ron was very good and he could beat not only Harry, but also Fred, George, Percy, Lee Jordan and any other who was willing to challenge him. Harry was doing what he could do to help Ron in having fun, since his friend was a bit despondent, because Scabbers had not shown up yet anywhere.

On Christmas Eve, Harry woke up early as his mind was thick with anticipation. Professor McGonagall would be taking him to Godric's Hollow that day. He ate breakfast all by himself, because the other children wanted to sleep late during the holidays, and so he nervously waited for the Professor in Entrance Hall.

Ron and Hermione thought Harry was being very brave to visit the place where his parents died, but neither of them expressed an opinion about the so delicate topic. In her last letter, Ginny wished him good luck and that he would find the answers he was looking for and said that if he needed to talk to her she would be there for him. Harry congratulated himself for his idea of sending Ginny's gift before she travelled to Romania. The mirror was wrapped in a little box and was sent with a note asking her to open it on Christmas morning. Harry hoped Ginny took the mirror with her, because after that day's journey, he knew he would need someone to talk to.

* * *

Minerva was peeved.

Sometimes dealing with Albus Dumbledore was more tiring than with her eleven years old students. That day in particular, she did not have the patience to discuss with him about philosophically distinct points of view.

Dumbledore tried to stop Harry Potter from seeing his parents' house for stingy and obscure reasons, which only he knew about. However, Minerva gave her word to a child and she did not intend to break it. It was a simple concept, without philosophy. She knew that perhaps Harry was going to learn some painful truths about the war and about the betrayal suffered by his parents. The war was long gone and what was done was done. The boy had the right to know. It was his past and his life. If Albus' theory that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not gone forever was correct, the sooner Harry was prepared the better. Still, Albus kept digressing about "innocence" and "youth" and other things that she was not paying attention to.

She looked at the clock. She was going to be late.

* * *

Harry was beginning to worry when Minerva McGonagall finally showed up wearing a travel cloak and an angry face.

'I'm sorry I'm late, Potter. I had a small setback in the headmaster's office.' The woman explained as she was walking down the stairs at a furious pace.

'It's alright, Professor. I understand.' Harry was a little frightened by the Professor's mood, but he hurried up to follow her.

'Do you have everything you need?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Good. We'll walk to the property's gates and then we'll Apparate. Have you ever Apparated before, Harry?'

'No, ma'am.'

'Then prepare yourself, because it's a bit uncomfortable.'

A few minutes later, Harry discovered that Professor McGonagall was right. Apparation was very uncomfortable. After the sensation of compression was over, he took some time to recover his breath and to check if all his bones were in the right place.

'I don't think we let any part of you in Scotland, Mr Potter.' McGonagall smirked.

'I'm sorry, Professor. I just…' Harry lost his words when he realised where he was. It was a small village covered with snow. Some people were quietly walking down the main street, probably after finishing the Christmas shopping. Apparently, none of them realised the sudden apparition of two people behind the bushes, who now stood between the church and the graveyard. 'Are we there?' He asked.

'Yes, this is the famous Godric's Hollow.'

Harry seemed curious. 'Famous, Professor?'

'Godric's Hollow, Harry, is famous for being the place where the great wizard Godric Gryffindor was born and raised.' The professor explained. 'This village was and is also the home of many notable wizards and witches.'

'Do only wizards live here?'

'No. Muggles also live here, that's why the wizarding population must remain discreet.'

'Which other wizards lived here, Professor?' Harry asked, while his attention remained on the graves that spread beyond the low wall of the graveyard.

'Well, I can cite Bowman Wright, who forged the first snitch in history; Batilda Bagshot, a famous historian; and Albus Dumbledore. There are other celebrated names that you probably are not acquainted yet…' Minerva stopped talking when she realised that the boy was not probably hearing a word. Harry was in deep thoughts and his gazed fixed at the graveyard. 'Would you like to go there, Harry?' She softly asked.

'Are they buried here?'

'Yes.'

'Then I would like to go, Professor.'

* * *

Harry walked among the headstones, lost in thought. He had a lump in his throat from the feelings stirring within him. His gaze ran through the headstones and at each name he read, his anxiety and his fear increased. What would he feel at seeing his parents' headstone? Some names were familiar to him, Abbott, Diggory, Dumbledore… Perhaps relatives or ancestors of people he knew…

Harry's breath froze when he saw the white marble with his parents' names. It had their names, the dates of birth and death and an inscription:

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

Harry, being only eleven, did not understand well the meaning of that sentence, but it sounded like it had a very deep meaning.

He only realised he was crying when his glasses began to fog over. The perception that the remaining of what once were his parents, which was under that moist soil and cold snow, seemed to make his lost more real. That was the proof that James and Lily Potter, his parents, once lived in the real world and not just in his heart. Harry did not know for how long he cried, but he knew he had never mourned the loss of his parents before, at least not in that way.

During all the time, Minerva waited in silence and her own heart ached with that child's pain.

When Harry was ready to leave, Minerva conjured a beautiful floral wreath with yellow lilies, which were the favourites of her former student, and then they left the graveyard in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Harry finally saw his parents' headstones and in the next chapter we're going to see **_**The Potters Cottage**_**.**

**Please, tell me, what did you think of this chapter?**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Inês**

* * *

_**scrappy8:**_** Thank you! Yes, they will :D**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks! I love Minerva too. She cares about him.**


	12. The Potters Cottage

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you so much, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 12 – The Potters Cottage**_

While Harry was staring at the building in front of him, he was also meditating, conjuring up the courage to enter.

The visit to the graveyard had shaken him in a way he had not been expecting. The place had exposed emotions that he had very carefully been keeping locked away for so long. Harry had not intended to cry in the presence of Professor McGonagall, but it had been something he could not have avoided. He knew he would see many things in this excursion that would affect him emotionally. Still, Harry should avoid exposing too much his feels before McGonagall would suspend the entire trip, because he was behaving like a cry-baby.

Some minutes earlier, after Harry had straightened up and they had left the graveyard, the boy and the teacher encountered another surprise. In the centre of the square of Godric's Hollow, a memorial rose up in honour of the Potter family. Harry was glad that he could dominate his emotions in that instant.

Now, Harry could take another step in his journey to reunite the pieces of his past, but the experience did not become easier because of that.

The building was a cottage that once was probably very beautiful. Now, the garden was growing wildly over the propriety and the creeping vines were covering fences and part of the construction. The roof was partially collapsed on the left side of the cottage, but apart from that the structure seemed preserved.

There was magic in that place, Harry could feel it. It was a mild sense of pricking in his fingertips and a chill in his head. The sensation was weird, but he had no doubts about what was causing it. Magic. The exercises Harry was doing to dominate wandless magic were making him more perceptive about the magic around him.

'Will we be able to enter, Professor?' Harry asked. He was feeling a powerful magic in that place and that could mean complications.

'I think so, Harry. According to the information I was able to get, the propriety was sealed with a spell, which prevents the entry of any person, but the owner and his guests.'

Harry frowned. _"Odd."_ He thought.

'Who put that spell, Professor? That seems like very powerful magic.'

'Indeed, it's very powerful. That is Goblin's magic, quite similar to the magic used in some vaults at Gringotts.'

That surprised Harry. 'Why are the Goblins protecting the house?'

'Well, the ancient noble houses have strong magical contracts with Gringotts, so that their belongings will be protected. These contracts are prevailing even nowadays. The surname Potter is one of the most ancient and nobles of our society. You came from a powerful bloodline, Harry. You'll understand this better when you're older. But now, I reckon we should enter.'

'Ah, ok.' Harry was trying to digest all that information. 'Do I need to do something?'

'Nothing besides entering.'

Harry placed his hand over the handle of the lower gateway, feeling a little insecurity, but this one opened without resistance. The garden's grass was high, but everything seemed safe. He crossed over the path to the front door, still a bit unsure, but this one also seemed receptive towards Harry.

_It's your home._ The magic seemed to whisper.

* * *

Everything was dark and every surface had the pungent odour of mould and humidity. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and all the candles and gas lamps lit up, providing a soft light. They entered and closed the door.

Harry's eyes perused every single detail. The walls, the furnishings and the curtains were clear, despite the thick layer of dust. He took a step forward and moved to left towards the living room. The room was small with a few furnishings and a fireplace. Some paintings and portraits were scattered across the place.

Harry walked around, while McGonagall waited in silence. He glanced down when something cracked under his feet. It was a broom, well, a small broom. He picked up the object. It appeared to be new despite the time it had been spent there abandoned. The boy startled when the broom escaped out of his hands and started to hover at almost two feet off the floor.

Harry watched, delighted. 'Does it fly?' He asked.

Minerva smiled to the innocence of the question. 'You could say so. To a small child hovering a few feet off the ground is certainly flying.'

'It's amazing.' Harry commented, admiring what once had probably been his toy.

'What do you think of taking it with you, Harry? It appears to be in a very good condition. It's for sure an item of quality.'

Harry's eyes shined with the perspective, but could not keep up his cheer.

'Where could I keep such a belonging, Professor?'

'Well, we can easily fix that.'

Minerva took the liner from a pillow of the old armchair, transfigured the liner into a brown leather backpack with a lacing for closure and cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside.

'You can keep anything you want here, Harry.' Minerva explained, giving him the backpack. 'You could keep all the objects from this house in the bag without needing to worry about the weight or the space.'

Harry suspiciously put the toy broomstick in the bag and saw the item disappearing on the inside. On the outside, the bag seemed to be empty.

'Whoa!' He was surprised with McGonagall's trick. 'One day, I want to be as a good wizard as you, Professor.'

'Now, Potter, these are spells that any wizard can do with some dedication and practice. So, if you have inherited your parents' talent, you certainly won't have many difficulties with them.'

* * *

Harry visited each room of the house, picking all the relevant items he could find. In his new backpack, he kept all the photographs, family albums, some letters and several personal items he found around the house. He was surprised when he found a vast collection of Muggles vinyl records and a phonograph enchanted to play them. Still, he got even more impressed when everything fit in the bag that McGonagall had given to him without problems.

Minerva gave him some privacy to explore the house. During that time, the woman sat in an armchair and told Harry to call her if there was any trouble.

The house did not have many rooms. On the ground floor, there was a living room, a kitchen, an office and a bathroom. On the upper floor, there was another bathroom and three bedrooms. Two of them were destroyed. Harry's parents' room was intact. He felt strange while exploring that room. It was as if he was invading his parents' privacy. However, his curiosity won.

Harry grabbed the frames, which were in the furnishing, and a jewellery box from his mother, which was standing over the dressing table. On its inside, there were delicate and feminine jewels, but all of them seemed to be valuable, with gold, silver or shiny stones. Harry smiled, trying to imagine his mother wearing those jewels. It was obvious that she preferred pretty and simple things instead of extravagant things. He guarded the little box, thinking that in the future another redhead girl would look very pretty with those jewels.

The drawers of the commode and wardrobe had many clothing items, bath towels and other objects of personal use, which Harry didn't bother with. The boy opened a drawer of one nightstand and found something that he wasn't expecting, a diary. On the front cover, there was an inscription in golden letters:

**_Lily Evans Potter_**

**_1981_**

With his heart beating fast, Harry had a long internal debate, considering whether or not he should open that diary. Would his mother get upset if she knew her son read some of her most secret thoughts? Or would she not be? Actually, some diaries were written to be read some day, weren't they? Harry decided to open the diary and to read some words, swearing if something written on it was of a private nature, he would not read more. However, the words he found in the first page, he would have never expected.

_July 31st 1981_

_My dear Harry,_

_Today it's your first birthday. I wish I could have thrown a beautiful party with the presence of everybody who loves you, even though you aren't old enough to understand that today is a special day, but, unfortunately, that isn't a possibility at this moment. Our world doesn't have many opportunities to celebrate, especially these last few years._

_ I wish with all my heart that, when you read this diary in the future, the war against Lord Voldemort is just a sad past. Nowadays, it is very real and very dangerous, especially for our family. Every day I am tormented by fear of not being strong enough to protect you, of not having enough time to teach you everything you should know. That is why, my son, you should consider this diary my biggest present to you._

_The isn't a common diary. Here I gathered all the lessons I would like to teach you and all the stories I would like to tell you. I put a lot of magic in this book. It has more information than appears to have and no one, but you, can ever read it._

_I want you to know that your dad and I are doing everything we can to protect our family, and all we want is to be here to teach you and to see you grow happily and safely. But if our wish doesn't come true, I hope this diary will help you to understand who your parents were and how much they love you._

_Your __mummy_

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with some personal issues and I haven't had time to write much. I'm also rewriting my own story, **_**Raised By Someone Who Cares**_**, which I want to rewrite the faster I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is called **_**The Secret Keeper**_**.**

**Thank you, sbmcneil, for telling me about some of my mistakes.**

**Inês**

* * *

_**scrappy8:**_** Thank you! You're right, that will happen in the chapter called **_**Christmas Morning**_**.**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks! I'm glad. Minerva was very nice to do that for him. Harry trusts a lot in Ginny. Let's see if she will get the mirror. I'm sorry it took me so much to update.**


	13. The Secret Keeper

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by my wonderful beta, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 13 – The Secret Keeper**_

Harry read that page once more, trying to absorb the words, their meaning, and their handwriting. His mother knew she could die and she feared leaving him alone. With those words, she was practically asking her son for forgiveness for not being there for him and she was trying to compensate that. Harry didn't think he had the strength to cry now, but he would cry if he could.

If his mother was saying the truth, perhaps now he had all the answers to his questions. He closed his eyes, laid his hand over the pages of the diary and he felt. The book's magic was very strong and very pretty. It filled Harry's chest with a good feeling, it was like feeling his mother's love at first hand. Wonderful!

Harry flipped through the diary. The pages were in white in the beginning, but moments later the pages began to fill spontaneously. It was like watching a book writing by itself. He saw words, draws, maps, schemes and instructions. It was impressive. One page glowed, standing out from the others. Harry flipped through the pages to see the glowing one. He anxiously started reading it to discover more surprises from his mother.

_… Godric's Hollow fascinated me since the first time I came here. Hogsmeade has its charm, but Godric's is brimming with History. It is no coincidence that the best in the History of Magic lives and has lived here._

_Your dad grew up here in Godric's Hollow, but not in the house that we live now. He grew up in the Potter Manor, your grandparents' house, on the edge of the village._

_When we married, your paternal grandparents insisted that your dad and I should live with them in Potter Manor, but we couldn't wait to have a more simple place of our own. At first, I thought your grandparents would get upset with our decision, but, in the day before our wedding, your granddad Charlus gave us the most beautiful gift. He gave us this cottage. He chose to buy a house in Godric's Hollow, so that we would always be close to him and your grandma. They were already quite old and they didn't enjoy long travels, even with the aid of magic._

_Your dad chose to call our home **The Lion's Burrow**. It was of no use to argue with him that lions don't live in burrows. So I told him that the Weasleys called their home **The Burrow** and, as every of the Weasley are famous Gryffindors, they could be called lions. When I finally convinced him to give up that name, he changed it to **The Dragon's Cave**. Of course, Sirius thought it was brilliant, so I just give up._

_It so happens that we do have a cave. My subterranean potions' lab that is located in the cupboard under the stair. It is where we keep our best books, potion ingredients and some interesting magical items. I want you to use that place, Harry. You can learn a lot in there._

_I cannot assure I'll be always here to protect you, but I believe our home is safe now that we have a secret keeper. I was reluctant in accepting Peter Pettigrew as our protector, I preferred Sirius, of course. Sirius is a rock who would never reveal our location even under the Cruciatus. However, your dad and Sirius couldn't resist the opportunity of pranking our enemies by choosing the less obvious option for the secret keeper. Both of them trust in Peter, and I trust Sirius will keep Peter safe…_

'Harry!' Harry was so immersed in reading that he was startled by the call of Professor McGonagall. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, it is, Professor. I'm coming down.'

Harry hid the diary in his travelling cloak and went down the stairs, heart heavy from all the information.

* * *

'You took a lot of time upstairs, Harry. Did something happen?'

'No… Professor, what's a secret keeper' He impulsively asked.

Minerva glanced seriously at Harry. She was expecting questions like that one at some point. It was certain that he would go to Godric's Hollow with the intention of unravelling the mystery around his parents' death. It was for that that she had agreed in bringing him. Unlike Albus, she didn't believe that ignorance brought something good.

'A secret keeper is a wizard or a witch to whom it is trusted a secret. A powerful charm is cast, called Fidelius. From then on only the keeper has the knowledge of the secret and only that keeper has the power to transmit that information. Even if the keeper tells the secret to someone, that person cannot tell to anyone else.'

'That's very confusing, Professor.'

'Harry, if you choose to be upfront with me, maybe I can be upfront with you.' Minerva watched Harry thinking about that for a few instants.

'My mum wrote a… letter to me… she mentioned that our home was safe, because we had a secret keeper. How does a secret keeper protect a house?'

'By just guarding the secret of the localization. When the Fidelius Charm is cast on a house, no one can find that house, unless the keeper reveals its localization.'

'So if Voldemort murdered my parents inside this house, is it because Peter Pettigrew told him in person where the house was?'

Minerva's mind went blank for a moment. 'What did you say, Harry? Peter Pettigrew?'

'Yes. My mum said Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, but she trusted more in Sirius. Professor, do you know who Sirius is?'

At that moment, Minerva needed to sit.

'Are you feeling alright, Professor?'

Still wordless, Minerva went to the armchair, where she had passed most of the morning and sat down. Harry followed her.

'Oh, dear. Harry, I never knew about that…' She was able to say. 'Everybody thought Sirius Black was your parents' secret keeper.'

'My mum wrote that Peter was less obvious, that my dad and Sirius were trying to prank the enemy, but they did trust Peter.'

For a second, Minerva felt the urge to go back to that graveyard so that she could scold James Potter's grave for getting in trouble by trying to prank people.

'Peter betrayed my parents, didn't he?'

'Yes, Harry, if what you say is true.'

'What happened to Sirius Black?' Harry wanted to know.

'He's arrested, convicted for killing Peter Pettigrew.'

Harry widened his green eyes like Lily. 'He killed Peter?'

'Yes. Everyone thought that Black did that for being a follower of the Dark Lord. But maybe he just wished to avenge the death of his two best friends.'

'Will he be freed someday?'

'I don't think so, Harry.'

'Why not?'

'Because, when Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew, thirteen Muggles died as a consequence of an explosion he caused.'

* * *

Later, when Harry chose to visit his mother's potions lab, he was still stunned by the things he discovered. Those revelations left him with a bitter mood. It was hard to think that his parents were betrayed by a false friend. He understood Sirius Black and his wish of avenge, but he didn't understand why the wizard also killed innocent people. After all, what kind of people were his parents… Harry's mind stopped thinking about that when he arrived in the potions lab.

The room was impressive. It was by far the biggest room of the house. It was dark and humid like the dungeons of Hogwarts. Would the darkness and the humidity help producing better potions? The shelves were filled with books. Harry read some of the titles. Some books were part of Hogwarts curriculum and others seemed to be pretty advanced. There were books of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy…

His mother said she would like Harry to pass his time learning in the lab. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, so he decided to take everything that McGonagall's bag could take. He started by packing the books from the shelves and the notebooks from the drawers, including one entitled "Marauders' Manual". His mother had cauldrons of every type: big, small, of copper, tin, silver, and gold. Harry carefully packed everything along with a potion-making kit and a collection of already prepared potions.

He was preparing to leave when a trunk abandoned in a corner called his attention. It had a worn appearance, but a small golden plaque glistened on the lid and said:

**James Potter**

**Seventh Year**

**Head Boy**

**Gryffindor Quidditch Captain**

That was his father's school trunk, Harry thought while he opened it. When it opened, he thought he couldn't have a better surprise, because there in was his father's Quidditch equipment. Harry would fit standing in the trunk, which was bigger that it seemed. Inside was an old quaffle, some old uniforms from Gryffindor team and five brooms all in a good state.

Five brooms: one Cleansweep, one Comet, and three Nimbus. That was amazing!

If those brooms still flew well, Harry could give one to Ron. He knew how much his friend wished to have his own broom. Hopefully Ron wouldn't mind that they had been used.

He was still thinking of the possibilities when the trunk lid began to spread a golden light. Scared, he stopped holding the lid, which closed with a thud. The light came from the golden plaque of the lid, where his fahter's name was gone and new words were forming.

**Harry James Potter**

**First Year**

**Gryffindor Seeker**

Harry couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face when he understood the meaning of those words. His father's trunk was now his.

How he loved magic!

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is the last chapter in Godric's Hollow. Next chapter is called **_**Christmas Morning**_**.**

**Karol Wheezy already wrote fifty chapters! And we are not yet in Hogwarts for Harry's second year and Ginny's first.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Inês**

* * *

**scrappy8: Thank you! Now Harry doesn't only have something from his mother, but he also has something from his dad.**

**Guest: I'm happy that you like it. Here Minerva McGonagall is the best.**


	14. Christmas Morning

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read. Thank you, Super MKatR!**

_**Chapter 14 – Christmas Morning**_

Christmas was Ginny's favourite holiday. Usually all the family would be together, or at least it was like that until Bill and Charlie left home to work abroad. Even though her brothers weren't there, the beauty if Christmas couldn't be ignored. On Christmas, the snow was always more beautiful, the food more delicious and the people more joyful. Ginny loved all those traditions, the tree, the gingerbread biscuits, the eggnog… Everything was so good.

When she woke up quite early in that Christmas morning, she wasn't doing anything different from the traditional. At the Burrow, she had always been the first to wake up. However, today she wasn't in the Burrow, she was in a small Romanian inn called _The Toothless Dragon. _Ginny was staying in her bedroom next to her parents' bedroom. Travelling with only one kid allowed the Weasleys to some extravagances, like separate bedrooms.

The girl smiled when she found a small pile of presents close to the bed.

_Mum was here during the night for sure,_ she thought

The first present she opened was big and misshapen, which was from her parents. The jumper was pale pink with flowers in the wristbands and neckband. Ginny grimaced at the colour, but she quickly put on the jumper without complaining. She knew her mother did the best she could. Apart from the jumper, she got a bracelet with golden stars from Bill, from Charlie an animated replica of the dragon she most liked in the sanctuary, an Antipodean Opaleye from New Zealand. The twins sent her a trick wand, Ron-chocolate frogs and Percy-a book.

Her last gift spent the night at the bedside table, awaiting the moment to be opened. Ginny had been anxious to open that present since the day she received in the Burrow, but she respected the instructions to only open it on Christmas. She saved that one for last, because she knew it would be her favourite and she wanted to have time to enjoy Harry's present, even if it was a simple paperweight.

She opened the little box. Inside, there were a note and a mirror. She read the note first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This is your half of a pair of two way mirrors. Anytime you want to talk to me, you look in this mirror and say my name. I have the other. In this way, I can always see you and hear you and you can do the same. We can talk more often without tiring the poor Hedwig._

_I hope you like my present._

_Harry_

Ginny carefully grabbed the mirror, which was small and had a coppery frame. She saw her own reflection on the mirror, brown eyes, lots of freckles and ginger hair. Damn, she needed to brush her hair before using that mirror. Some minutes later, Ginny returned to the mirror with combed hair and brushed teeth. She took a deep breath. It was exciting to be able to speak with Harry once more.

'Harry.' She called through the mirror. Nothing happened… No, wait. Yes, it happened. Ginny's reflection vanished and everything was dark. 'Harry!' She tried again. 'Damn, does this thing work?' She asked herself. 'Harry!'

Suddenly the image changed, she heard something moving and then Harry's face appeared. 'Hi!' He said, smiling.

Ginny stared at the mirror, amazed. That was cool! 'Hi!' She replied. 'This mirror is awesome.'

'It's very cool, I'm happy it works. McGonagall did it for me.'

Ginny noticed that Harry's hair was messier than usual and his glasses were askew on his face, which seemed to be redder in one side. Then, she realised. 'I woke you up! I'm sorry!'

Harry shook his head. 'It's ok. You're a gentle alarm clock. Anyway, I needed to know if you like the present.'

'Of course I love it! It's amazing! But now I feel a bit silly for the gift I made for you. It isn't as good as yours...'

Harry frowned. 'You didn't have to give me a gift. I gave you that, because I miss you, not because I want something in return.'

Ginny felt her cheeks getting hot when he stated that he missed her, but she couldn't stop smiling.

'I was giving you a present anyway… and… I miss you too.'

Harry smiled, seeming to be slightly ruddy too.

'So…' She said, trying to ward off the embarrassment. 'Are you enjoying the holidays?'

She remembered briefly the visit that Harry should have done to his parents' house, but she didn't force the topic.

'Yes, I am. The castle is practically ours now that everyone is out, so the twins invent many crazy things for us to do. We're having a lot of fun…'

Since the joy in Harry's voice seemed forced, Ginny understood that something was bothering her friend.

'What more?' She asked, with discernment.

'I visited my parents' home yesterday and…'

'Was it bad?'

'Kind of. I found a diary from my mum. She charmed it so that no one besides me can read it.'

'Whoa! She must have been a talented witch. Not just anyone can do that kind of spell.'

'No doubts about that. The diary is amazing. I spent the night reading it. I discovered some pages glowed sometimes to call my attention. That has happened twice when I had a question and was trying to find the answer in the diary.'

'Whoa!'

'I know.'

'But if not that, what is getting you upset?'

'How do you know I'm upset?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Boys… _'I just know. You try to feign you're alright, but I can see you're sad for some reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…'

Harry sighed. 'I discovered why my parents are dead, because they were betrayed by someone who was their friend.'

He was so direct that Ginny was surprised. 'Wait, what!?'

'His name was Peter Pettigrew. He was the only one who could tell someone where my parents lived, because of a charm called Fidelius. He said he was my dad's friend since school, but when he should have protected our location, he went straight to Voldemort and told him about it.'

'That's horrible…' Ginny commented. She knew what the Fidelius Charm was, her father once said it was very commonly used when You-Know-Who was in power.

'Yes. When Sirius, my dad's best friend discovered the betrayal, he went after Peter and killed him. However, in doing so, he killed thirteen Muggles in an explosion and was sent to Azkaban. I don't know if Sirius killed the Muggles by accident or not, but he is my godfather.'

Ginny could feel Harry's anguish in his eyes. After she understood the story he told her, she wanted to cry.

'Did you discover that through the diary?'

'Only a part of it. McGonagall told me the rest of the story and I put the pieces together. She said back then everyone thought Sirius was the one who betrayed my parents and he killed Peter in pure malice.'

'Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright. Really, I prefer to know what happened… especially now that I discovered all the truth.'

'What truth?'

'It wasn't my parents that Voldemort wanted to kill in that night… He wanted to kill me.'

'Why? You were only a baby…'

'Some seer predicted that a baby born in the end of July was the one who could defeat him. He believed in that and decided to come after me. That's why my parents hid, it was to protect me.'

'Then, he didn't choose well, because he was defeated anyway.'

'Yes, but it claimed my parents' lives.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're enjoying this fic. Please, don't forget to write a review.**

**The next chapter is called **_**The Broom of the Century**_**.**

**Inês**

* * *

_**scrappy8: **_**Thank you! I agree with you. I hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.**


	15. The Broom of the Century

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by my wonderful beta, Super MKatR.**

_**Chapter 15 - The Broom of the Century**_

Christmas had a bittersweet taste to Harry. Certainly, it was the best Christmas he ever experienced, owing to how the Dursleys never allowed him to have a nice day. However, the truths recently discovered were popping in his mind, ruining his mood. He refused to discuss that with anyone, so he put a façade, claiming that everything was great.

Among Harry's friends, only Ginny noticed something was wrong. Harry concluded that she was a very powerful witch, because she had that power, which could only be magic, to get the things from him. After a few minutes of speaking through the mirror, he was already telling her everything that was bothering him. Harry was happy that he did, though, because he felt so relieved after. It was odd that after discovering his parents were murdered for trusting in the wrong person, that he trusted more and more in someone that he couldn't even see in person. Harry trusted Ginny with his life, not even his parents' mistake could erase that reality.

What surprised Harry was the actual Christmas presents bestowed upon him. Mrs Weasley sent him a handmade jumper and delicious chocolate bars. Hagrid gave him a wooden flute and Hermione-a box of chocolate frogs. He was completely blown away by the kindness.

Ginny knitted him a scarf with Gryffindr's colours and to Harry, no gift could be more valuable. In her first letters, Ginny said she thought knitting was extremely hard and boring despite her mother's insistence. She could have spent weeks doing it for him, and no money could buy that type of consideration. Nevertheless, Harry got another priceless present: an old invisibility cloak that once belonged to his father. The card wasn't signed and just requested him to use it well. Harry was amazed at that new treasure, another beautiful piece to join his new heirlooms collection. He would like to know who had sent it.

* * *

Harry and the noisy Weasley boys ate breakfast together and then they enjoyed a little the morning outdoor. He put on his new green jumper and his new red and gold scarf. Fred and George tried to tease him about Ginny's gift, but he pretended not to care. The boys were on their way to the grounds when Harry remembered there was something he want to share with them.

'Hey! I just remembered, there's a thing I found in my parents' house that I want to show you.' Harry cheerfully explained, already on his way to the main stairs.

The other boys ran after him, full of curiosity. They walked through the common room straight to Harry's dorm. Only just when Harry opened his new trunk did Ron realise the trunk was there at first place. 'You have another trunk?'

'It was my dad's.' Harry explained. 'I think it's magic, because my name appeared in the plaque and I didn't do anything.'

Ron curiously walked over to see if the trunk had anything special and he swore when he saw what it contained. 'Bloody hell, Harry! Was your dad a professional player or something like that?'

'Fred and George approached to take a look, and together they said, 'Blimey!'

Harry began to take the brooms from the trunk, giving them so that his friends could see them. 'Do you think they fly well?' He asked. 'They're a bit old.'

George, who was admiring one of the brooms with reverence, spoke. 'Harry, this is a Nimbus Century III…'

'It's considered the best broom of the century in all the Quidditch magazines.' Fred added.

'And you have three of them, brand new!' George concluded.

'Really? What's so special about them?' Harry wanted to know.

This time, it was Ron who spoke. 'Every one hundred years, Nimbus launches a commemorative edition of high level brooms. They don't produce many of them, they're quite expensive and just for collectors. Usually, these brooms represent everything that would be launched in the next century regarding flying.'

'So what's the difference between a Nimbus Century and a Nimbus 2000?'

'Regarding the performance, not much.' Fred explained. 'The technology didn't evolve much in the last fifteen years, when the Century III was launched. But a Century is worth a lot more galleons, because it's such a rare item.'

'So… they fly?' Harry asked again.

'Of course!' The three Weasleys chorused.

'Great!' Grinning, Harry took the third Nimbus Century III from the trunk and put it in Ron's hands. 'Merry Christmas!'

Ron was stunned with what his friend had just done. He glanced at the twins, who seemed to be astonished too. 'Harry, you can't do this!' He said.

'Yes, I can. If they're mine, I can give them to whomever I please. I just needed to be sure that they fly with safety.'

'Of course, they fly safely. Those brooms from flying lessons must be two hundred years old each… Harry, a broom like this is worth more than my home.'

'Then take good care of it!'

Ron stretched out his arm, trying to give Harry back his broom, but he couldn't disguise the suffering expression for doing that. 'I cannot take it, my mum would kill me…'

'Then tell her I threatened to paste the broom on you with a Permanent Sticking Charm if you didn't take it. And I'll make good with that promise if you don't stay with it.'

'You're crazy, did you know?'

'Totally crazy!' The twins echoed.

'Think of this way, 'Harry argued. 'I have three brooms. You stay with one, Ginny with the other and I can keep the last for its sentimental value.'

'You're going to give Ginny a luxury broom!?' George asked, incredulous. 'She doesn't even know how to fly…'

Harry chuckled. 'That's what you think.'

'Ginny knows how to fly?' Ron asked distractedly, he was still admiring his new broom.

'It makes sense. Ginny loves Quidditch, but she never asked us again to teach her how to fly since she was five or six.' Fred remarked, stooping down to grab the quaffle in the trunk, when he saw a photograph lost among the Quidditch uniforms.

In the photograph, four Gryffindor boys were smiling, hugging each other. Someone wrote at its bottom: _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs_.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!' Fred yelled, startling Harry and Ron.

George walked over to see the photo better. 'It can't be…'

'But it is…'

'The one with glasses looks just like…'

'Exactly…'

'Hey!' Ron interrupted. 'Are you two nuts or what?'

Fred showed Harry the photo. 'Is this one your dad?' He asked, pointing to the image of James Potter.

Harry glanced at the photograph and recognized his father, having as base the other photos he had seen during the previous day. The nicknames weren't new to him, he read about them in his mother's diary, they were related to Animagus form. 'Yes, his friends called him Prongs. What about it?'

'He asks what about it, George!'

'He mocks our ignorance, Fred!'

'Is the fate making his call…'

'Should we pass on this legacy?'

'It's our duty!'

'It's our honour!'

'We'll be right back!' The twins chorused.

Harry and Ron kept staring the door, shocked, after the twins ran through it.

'What's wrong with them?' Harry hazarded to ask.

'How should I know?...'

It didn't take too long and then the twins returned with a solemn look on their faces. They cleared their throats and chanted in unison, 'Harry Potter, Prongs' heir, we are proud to bestow upon you the Marauder's Map.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! What did you think of this chapter? The next one is **_**New Attitudes.**_

* * *

**_scrappy8: _**** Thank you! I love it too :)**

**_8thweasleykid:_**** Really? I didn't know that.**

**_BECK_****: Your review means a lot to me. I used to do the same when I didn't know English. I cannot write Spanish, but I understand it. Gracias! :D**

**_Guest_****: Thanks. Sorry it took more time than the usual.**


	16. New Attitudes

**A/N: Thank you, Super MKatR, for you fantastic work as a beta for this story.**

_**Chapter 16 – New Attitudes**_

The Marauder's Map was the icing on the cake from the Potter family legacy. Never in Harry's life had he felt so proud of being who he was: the son of James and Lily Potter. He was shocked when he realized he had spent his life completely ignorant about his heritage and no one had cared to tell him anything about his family.

Harry took every chance he got to study the old belongings from his parents and learned things quite interesting. For starters, he discovered that his family was rich, very rich. Amongst all the letters he had retrieved from the cottage was one from Gringotts Bank. The bank was attempting to notify his father of the process of transference of goods after his grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, passed away. Apparently, his grandparents died from dragon pox they contracted during the war. According to the letter, the wizarding financial system was chaotic, and because of that, the transfer of goods was raking more time than usual. In the inventory attached to the letter, Harry discovered that the Potters not only possessed more galleons than he could count, but they also owned properties, lands, titles, investments and a high security vault at Gringotts, which was a privilege reserved only to the elder and traditional wizarding families.

Harry wrote a letter to Gringotts, requesting a copy of his parents' testament. Through that, he learned that he only would have total access to his goods after reaching the legal age of adulthood, seventeen years old. Until then, an additional vault would be annually stocked with thirty thousand galleons to cover any necessity until that time. The only one who could access his goods before that was his legal guardian stated in the testament, Sirius Black. Due to Sirius' legal "incapacity" to exercise guardianahip, the goods would be frozen until Harry's adulthood or emancipation.

Harry never cared much about money. However, he had spent his life surviving with a little more than a beggar would. How wouldn't he be surprised when he found out that the gold that was in his vault when he visited Gringotts was just a small portion of a much bigger treasure? Still, Harry thought the money was the least important part of his heritage. His father and his mother were extraordinary talented and planned to pass on to Harry everything they knew, even in the event of their death.

After the twins gave him the Marauder's Map, Harry remembered the old notebook he had found in the cottage entitled _The Marauder's Manual_. When he opened it, he wasn't surprised it was blank.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

**_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present_**

**_The Marauder's Manual_**

Written in the notebook were careful and well thought out details how to perform the spells used to create a map like the Marauder's Map. It listed out a huge variety of useful and some useless spells, and how to use them to prank someone. It described duelling techniques and defensive spells. There was a variety of healing spells with emphasis in the treatment of werewolf bites. The most amazing part was the whole section entitled "Animagi for dummies" that taught step by step how to become an illegal Animagus without being caught.

After Christmas, Harry started focused a great deal of attention on his mother's diary. Upon reading the first few words, he understood that it had been written with one purpose: to prepare him to fight Lord Voldemort. In a passage of his mother's text, it was written:

_"I cannot believe that a prophecy can define the fate of someone, but the Dark Lord does. Unfortunately, in that way, he is sealing the destiny of both of you. Independently of our will, Harry, Voldemort will haunt you while he lives, because he has already marked you as a threat. So you need to be ready, ready to destroy him before he destroys you."_

The first time Harry read that, he thought he didn't need to worry. After all, Lord Voldemort was practically dead, right? Then realization hit him like the lightning bolt on his head, being practically dead is not the same as being dead. Voldemort was weak and hidden somewhere, but he wasn't dead. Harry knew it, he felt it. What if someday Voldemort recovered his powers? What if some of his former followers decided to help his master? Voldemort would for sure seek revenge. If Harry was the reason for Voldemort's fall, he would certainly want to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. His mom was right. He needed to be ready. If Voldemort never returned, Harry could just enjoy a quiet and happy life with his friends. Otherwise, he needed to be prepared.

After that epiphany, Harry's behaviour changed so much that even his friends were surprised. Voldemort was known for being one of the most intelligent and powerful wizards of all time. Thus, Harry couldn't afford to be ignorant or weak. He needed to learn a lot to be as good or better than Voldemort. Fortunately, in his mother's diary, Harry always found instruction about what to do.

_"Never neglect your school performance. The magic learned in the classroom is as useful as the magic learned outside it. Above all, it's useful to create an image of a dedicated student. When you're seen as a diligent student, the teachers will support you, they rarely will question you if you're studying a subject far beyond your educational level and they'll forgive you more easily when you're caught breaking the rules."_

Harry became more responsible with his studies from that point on. He stopped doing his homework at the last minute, he did daily revisions and asked questions of the teachers on class. After a short time, he would add as many points for the House Cup as Hermione in the classroom. Harry replaced all his textbooks with the old ones from his parents, for they had contained important notes to help him in his understanding. In the Transfiguration textbook, most of the notes were from his dad, who seemed to have a natural talent for the subject. But in Potions, his mom was a genius. For the first time, Harry began to understand the art of preparing potions and he was even enjoying it. Severus Snape seemed on the verge of passing out at each potion perfectly prepared by the Gryffindor boy. He made sure to correctly answer each question of the teacher and each time Harry's arm was up as fast as Hermione's, the man writhed with frustration. Harry was having a lot of fun.

Now, Harry could control new spells quicker and his Transfiguration essays were perfect most of the time, which yielded him many compliments from McGonagall, who was very proud of her pupil's dedication. In his free time, Harry sought refuge in an empty classroom or in an isolated part of the grounds to work in his wandless magic and to practice non-verbal spells. He started following the methods his mom taught in her diary.

_"Try to do spells in silence as soon as you ca. That way, later it will be much easier. If you start doing non-verbal spells since your first Windardium Leviosa, then when you reach the level of practicing advanced defensive magic, everything will come naturally."_

She explained the way she learned to control her own magic to try to help Harry doing the same. Everything was explained with details, examples and stories. Sometimes, his mother would suggest different methods to Harry chose the easiest one for him.

_"Everything became easier for me when I finally understood that magic isn't dictated by evocative words or wrist movements. Magic doesn't need those to exist. It's our limited mind that needs those tools. Let go of those limitations, Harry. Feel your magic instead of thinking about it."_

* * *

Harry's new attitude was leaving most of the teachers proud and his friends annoyed. Ron was bothered by the idea that suddenly Harry decided to be a teachers' pet. Hermione didn't like the competition Harry offered by getting as good or better grades. The girl credited Harry's good performance in the classroom to the collection of notes that his mother had left for him. In her opinion, that was the same as cheating.

'I'm not cheating!' Harry argued. 'I'm learning! My mom's notes are only helping me learn. It's more honest than when you revise my essays and end up giving all the answers, in my opinion.'

'No, it's not the same.' Hermione replied. 'You have access to knowledge that someone else doesn't have, which is unfair to the other students.'

'This isn't a competition! I've told you and Ron that you can also use my mom's notes if you want to. Besides, I've told you why I need to learn. I need to be ready, that's why my mom gave me so much work to begin.'

His friends' immature behaviour left Harry a bit peeved. He tried to use his best arguments to make them understand, to convince them that he wasn't doing in to get attention or to look better than anyone. But it was no use.

'You aren't doing this because of You-Know-Who, you're doing it because you like to be the best at everything!' Ron blurted at one night when they were fighting about the topic again. The whole common room went silent when he talked, but Ron wasn't intimidated. 'Everybody knows that you're the Gryffindor's golden boy. You have fame, money, an important surname, you're the best at Quidditch, you have the best brooms and now also the best grades. Stop pretending that you don't care about all that.'

That was the last straw to Harry, who was already hurt by his friends' attitude. After that night, he stopped trying to argue with them. If Ron and Hermione were already upset, because he had a few good grades, he didn't even want to imagine their reaction when he got to the point he really wanted.

* * *

Harry went to bed earlier that night quite sulky. He put on his pyjamas, grabbed the mirror and the Marauder's Map, and lay down in bed with the curtains drawn. Harry had learned new spells with the Marauder's Manual and his mom's diary, and nowadays he had no worries about using them. He cast a Muffliato Charm so that he wouldn't be heard, and with a variation of the Wand-Lighting Charm, he conjured small illuminative dots that floated over his head. He checked the time and knew he still had a little to wait until the predetermined time to talk to Ginny. To distract himself while waiting, he opened the Marauder's Map.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The map began revealing its contents, showing the grounds and the lake and the castle with all the corridors and secret passages. Harry had been slowly exploring the castle since Christmas, learning its shortcuts and secret passages and trying to memorize the best routes to go somewhere. During the nights, he watched the routes the prefects and staff used to do the nocturne rounds and noticed there was a pattern. They showed up more in the corridors close to the common room of each house, in the Astronomy Tower and in the dungeons. However, what called more his attention was the persistent vigilance of the teachers, and the head boy and the head girl at the third floor corridor. Also, Harry observed that Professor Quirrel had a visitor once more, the same one. Every night when Harry checked on the map, Professor Quirrel was in his office accompanied by someone named Tom Riddle.

_Weird, none of the teachers received as many visits._

Harry saw Snape in the dungeons, Hagrid in his hut, Dumbledore in his office, Flitwick in his classroom, Peter Pettigrew…

Harry froze. The dot named Peter Pettigrew was quickly running through the seven floor corridor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his eyes followed that dot with rapt attention, trying to calculate the odds that his mind was playing tricks on him.

'Harry!' The boy jumped. However, it was only Ginny calling in the mirror. When he glanced again at the map, Pettigrew's dot was gone. 'Harry.' She called again.

With his heart pounding, he grabbed the mirror. 'Hi, Ginny.'

'What happened?' She asked. 'You look as you saw a ghost.'

'You're close. I just saw Peter Pettigrew.'

'What? When?'

'Now, in the Marauder's Map. He was in the middle of the seventh floor, walking, when he suddenly disappeared.'

'Harry, are you sure of what you saw? Wasn't it another Peter something?'

'I'm sure! But it doesn't make sense, he's dead!'

'Is he?'

'He's supposed to be.'

'Harry, you told me you read in the Marauder's Manual that the map never lies, right? It's a crazy assumption, but what if he didn't really die?'

'Could he really fool so many people? How can someone pretend to be dead for over ten years and at the same time being so close?'

'Harry, he's a wizard. Wizards can do everything. Besides, he already fooled people before, didn't he? Everybody still believes that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper.'

'Everybody thinks Sirius Black killed Pettigrew…' Harry concluded. 'But that would be so crazy.'

'Maybe, but it depends. How did Pettigrew die?'

'In an explosion, I guess. I'm not sure…'

'You need to find out what really happened… Research what showed up in the newspapers from back then, especially mentions of the Muggles who died in the same incident.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'In the library, there are all the Prophets' editions.' He pondered. 'In any case, I can always ask Hagrid.'

'Keep an eye close to the map, because, if Pettigrew's around, he'll show up again.'

'I'll be sure to do exactly that.'

'Perhaps Hermione can help in digging some other important information too.' Ginny suggested.

Harry scowled. 'I won't be asking Hermione anything!'

'What happened? Is she still upset because the whole grade thing?'

'Yes. Apparently, now she and Ron believe I'm somehow a crazy, self-centred attention seeker.'

Ginny lifted her eyebrows in surprise. 'I thought they would have forgotten that silly jealousy after you explained about You-Know-Who.'

'Me too. But they just think I'm making that up or something…'

'That's typical of the prat Ron. He can become so blinded in a fit of jealousy when someone's better than him at something. I don't give more than two weeks to him get real, but it'll take another two weeks to swallow his pride and try to apologise.'

'Maybe, until then, I'll be too proud to accept apologies.' Harry commented, hurt.

Ginny smiled sweetly. 'You know that isn't you.'

Harry gave a half smile, not at all surprised at how easily Ginny could read him. 'No, it's not.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had a busy week. The next chapter is **_**The-Boy-Who-Told-Jokes**_**. Can anyone guess who this boy is?**

* * *

_**Guest: **_**Thank you! I hope you like this one.**

_**scarppy8:**_** Thanks! Flying would be great. Who knows? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. The Boy-Who-Told-Jokes

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta, Super MKatR, who is doing an excellent job with this story.**

**_Chapter 17 – The Boy-Who-Told-Jokes_**

The next day, Harry chose to go to the library to browse through the old newspapers and magazines in search of any information available related to Peter Pettigrew's death. He would begin his search from the date when his parents were murdered, because he knew that the case he wanted to clarify had happened shortly after. Throughout the day, Harry checked the map for Pettigrew whenever he had the chance, but he hadn't shown up again. When Harry came to the library's entrance, he was met by the sight of Draco Malfoy tormenting the poor Neville Longbottom.

'How is it that a worthless coward like you end up in Gryffindor?' Malfoy asked the chubby boy, who was cornered by the two gorillas that followed the blonde boy everywhere he went. 'I thought you needed to be brave to be sorted there.'

'And what do you know about bravery, Draco?' Harry interrupted, who had quietly approached. 'You, who wouldn't even dare to threaten a little bunny unless you're followed by your lovely watchdogs to protect you.' He completed.

Draco turned around, shocked to find Harry there, but he quickly recovered.

'Well, look who just came to join the poor fellows' club: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-does-not-have-parents. Why don't you come here, Potter? To join the boy-who-does-not-have-a-brain?'

'How funny!' Harry sneered. 'Do you annotate all those little jokes on your notebook, Draco?' If you don't, you should do it soon. Because, as useless as you are, soon you'll be only known as the-boy-tells-jokes… Not that they're any good, of course.'

'Shut up, Potter! You think you're smart, but you're going to end up in a very bad way.'

Harry was already used to threats like that from Draco Malfoy. 'And who's going to make that happen, you? Don't make me laugh.'

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harry's face. Crabbe and Goyle copied the movement.

'I'm going to make you swallow those words, Potter!' Draco shouted in rage.

'Very well, Draco, but be careful…'

'Be careful about what?'

Harry focused for a second, then he thought, _"Levicorpus."_

Neville was startled when suddenly the three Slytherin were hoisted into the air by their ankles.

'Be careful, because your knickers are showing.' Harry completed, smirking.

It was a comical scene when the three boys started struggling in the air, trying to hide their underwear.

'How did a bunch of morons end up in Slytherin?' Harry dramatically asked. 'I thought you needed to be cunning to be sorted there.'

For a moment, Neville lost his fear and guffawed.

'Shut up, Longbottom! I'll get you, Potter, you'll see!'

Draco's wand fell onto the pavement in the middle of the agitation and Harry bent down to get it.

'Without a wand?' Harry laughed and, with quick seeker's moves, he took the wands from Crabbe and Goyle, whose faces were as red as beets. 'How about this,' Harry proposed. 'We're on the fourth floor. I'll walk up to the window and levitate these wands of yours down to the third floor and then I can release you.'

'Bu-but that's the forbidden corridor!' Crabbe looked horrified.

'Oh! Really? Damn! But what can I do? If you stay like that for too long, all that blood of yours will drain down to your heads and your brains will swell and swell until they explode, have you thought about that?'

'OH, NO!' Goyle put his hands on his head desperately, and his underwear was showing again.

'Yes, terrible!' Harry laughed and went to the window. After doing what he had promised, he returned. 'Done!' He said. "_Liberacorpus."_

The three boys fell into the floor. Immediately, Crabbe and Goyle clumsily stood up and ran as if a Troll was after them. Draco tried to the remains of his dignity to say, 'You'll pay for this one, Potter,' before standing up and leaving somehow more quickly than normal. When the boys were gone, Harry chuckled and glanced at Neville, who had an expression stuck somewhere between fear and humour.

'Everything alright, Neville?' Harry asked.

'I-I guess so…' He seemed to be thinking. 'Will they come after us again?'

'Maybe, but not for a while.' Harry said, feeling a bit sorry for the lonely boy. 'But for the moment, I need to do some research. Would you like to help?'

Neville was astonished. 'You want my help?'

'Sure, maybe then I bet I'll find what I need much quicker.'

Neville wasn't sure, but said, 'Ok.'

* * *

Harry didn't share with Neville all the details about what he was doing. He only told him he needed to discover what happened to an old friend of his dad, Peter Pettigrew.

'They said he was murdered,' he was explaining, 'but I want to know the whole story.'

Harry went to Madam Pince's desk and asked her for some copies of the _Daily Prophet_ from the time period he needed. Then, the two boys began their work in silence. It didn't take too long to find what Harry was looking for. They started their research from October 31st 1981. It was depressing to read the headlines. It was all news of attacks, murders and disappearances that filled the pages. Harry didn't read them all in detail, but he had a good idea of the terror that haunted those days. Neville was quietly analysing the edition of the first day of November when Harry looked up from his own copy and asked him if he had found anything. A pale Neville stared at the newspaper page, lost in thoughts. Harry quickly glanced at the newspaper, it was the first page and three headlines stood out.

**_"Potter heir survives the Killing Curse and You-Know-Who vanishes"_**

**_"Dark Wizard exterminates friend and thirteen Muggles at the centre of London"_**

**_"Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom are sent to St Mungo's Hospital with permanent brain damage:_**

**_Death Eaters arrested confess the use of the Torture Curse"_**

'Neville, can I see that newspaper?' Harry tried to ask delicately. 'I think you found what I'm looking for.'

Neville stared at Harry wide eyed and glanced down to the newspaper like just now he had realized there were other news on it.

'You can keep the other part of the newspaper if you want,' Harry tried to appease him, 'but I really need to read this portion.'

Neville nodded in agreement. He removed the newspaper's part related to him and gave Harry the rest. Harry couldn't say he didn't understand what Neville was feeling. No one like to have the wounds exposed for someone to poke about. He knew the feeling from personal experience. So, he wore his best poker face and focused on his own reading. Harry just wanted to go straight to the news that talked about Pettigrew and Black without brooding over painful details of the past. However, he wasn't strong enough to resist and began reading the top headline.

**_"Potter heir survives the Killing Curse and You-Know-Who vanishes"_**

**_Memphis Baker, corresponding reporter_**

**_Mysterious events occurred last night in the famous Godric's Hollow. A very big and sudden explosion surprised the wizarding and Muggle inhabitants of the _****_area. The explosion's origin was a cottage that belongs to the Potter family, an old and noble line in the wizarding world._**

**_'There was a huge green flash.' One of the residents reported. 'A huge explosion, I didn't even know that house was there.'_**

**_Reports say James and Lily Potter's house was hidden by a Fidelius Charm, because of recent threats from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is suspected that James Potter (pureblood) and Lily Potter (Muggle-born) had s close relation with the secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, supposedly led by Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). According to official reports, the Potter family was personally attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The lifeless bodies of James and Lily Potter were found at the scene. According to the DMLE, the couple was unarmed at the moment of the attack, the wands of both were found in other rooms._**

**_'They thought they were protected under the Fidelius. Trusted too much! Constant vigilance is what I always say!' Auror Alastor Moody commented._**

**_The mystery of the whole case is related to the only child of the couple: Harry James Potter (half-blood), one year and three months old. Reports say that little Harry was hit with the Killing Curse, but he survived with only one injury, a scar on his forehead._**

**_'The injury did not cause severe damage, luckily,' Albus Dumbledore declared to the press. 'The boy is safe and will be handed to the closest blood relatives.'_**

**_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not been seen since then. It is suspected that he was wounded or weakened somehow by the failed curse or some accidental magic produced by the child. Since the disappearing of the most dangerous dark wizard of the last decade, there have been registered dozens of attacks all across the country by his followers, seeking his location. Some already claimed young Harry as the saviour of the wizarding world, while others already fear him._**

**_'If that boy is that powerful now, how dangerous will he be when he's older?' An old witch questioned this reporter in Diagon Alley._**

**_'The Potters are famous light supporters. Charlus Potter was a leader in the war against Grindelwald, and now his grandson has ended the war against You-Know-Who.' A wizard called Dedalus Diggle affirmed after being caught by the ministry dropping shooting stars in Kent._**

**_It is suspected that Sirius Black (pureblood) was the Secret Keeper of the Potter's location, and so he's suspected of having connections with Death Eaters. The suspect was caught in Muggle London, close to Diagon Alley, after killing fourteen people. (For more on this, see page 3)_**

Memphis Baker's article didn't add much new information to what Harry already knew. However, three things called his attention. First, his parents were unarmed when Voldemort attacked. Second, what was that Order of the Phoenix? Third, it was Dumbledore, who declared that he was safe and would be sent to his aunt and uncle. Harry quickly commited that last bit of information to memory, also remembering some other things.

_"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…" _Hagrid had said when they had first met.

The article said that the Order of the Phoenix was led by Dumbledore and his parents were partofo that order…

_"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."_

Suddenly, Harry knew who had sent him his most valuable Christmas present.

After taking a deep breath, Harry prepared himself to read the next article. His intuition said he was about to find out something very important.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've been incredibly busy lately and I'm starting school next week.**

**Congratulations to everybody, who guessed right who the-boy-who-told-jokes was!**

**I hope you like this chapter. The next one is **_**Badly Told Tale.**_

* * *

_**scrappy8**_**: Thank you! It is great, isn't it?**


	18. Badly Told Tale

**A/N: This chapter has been beta read by SuperMKatR, who keeps doing an excellent work on this story.**

_**Chapter 18 – Badly Told Tale**_

**_"Dark Wizard exterminates friend and thirteen Muggles at the centre of London"_**

**_Melissa Harris, special reporter_**

**_The centre of London last Saturday was like a stage of a horror film. A wizard and thirteen Muggles were brutally murdered by one single spell cast by a dark wizard now known as Sirius Black. Sirius Black (pureblood), 21 years old, comes from a long line of dark arts' supporters and has many close relatives suspects of being members of the inner circle of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Among them, we can cite Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, the last one is supposedly associated by her marriage with Lucius Malfoy._**

**_Black was already being searched by Aurors, suspected of being part of the attack to the Potter family. Reports say Black and James Potter were close friends for more than ten years. A fortuitous encounter with Peter Pettigrew, also a friend of the Potter family, culminated in a great tragedy. Muggles who witnessed the encounter gave their reports to the DMLE team before having their memories obliviated. According to records, Pettigrew came to Black to confront him about their friends' deaths. "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" was what Pettigrew shouted to Black during the confrontation._**

**_Witnesses said they didn't know where the explosion came from that had the two wizards as its epicentre. The magical explosion caused a crater in the street, exposing the gas and sewer systems. In the place where Pettigrew once stood, there remained only his bloody clothes and a single identifiable body fragment: a finger. Thirteen Muggles died as a consequence of the explosion and another eighteen were injured. Black was captured on site and didn't resist. The team responsible for his capture wrote on its reports that Black was laughing hysterically and was rejoicing Pettigrew's death. The head of DMLE, Bartemius Crouch, ordered the immediate dispatch of Black to Azkaban._**

Harry read the article multiple times with great scrutiny, trying to discern all possible details that didn't fit. He looked in later articles to find news to follow the case, about the investigations and Black's trial. However, there wasn't an investigation or a trial. The DMLE's head immediately sent Sirius Black to Azkaban without revising the case. Sirius' surname weighed in his public condemnation. Besides that, Pettigrew's accusations were more than enough to sentence him.

What Harry didn't understand was why Dumbledore refused to exercise any political pressure to execute a trial. It didn't make sense. If his dad and mum were members of the Order of the Phoenix, then Sirius was probably a member as well. Besides, he was Harry's guardian. Why would no one try to clarify the story?

Right, Harry needed some clarification. He needed to talk to someone about it.

'Excuse me for a moment, Neville! I'll be right back!' Harry quickly stood and excused himself.

He ran towards the farthest niche between the huge library shelves. At that hour, the library was empty. Nevertheless, Harry cast the strongest Muffliato he could around the niche. He couldn't risk being overheard.

Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' He quickly looked everywhere on the map, starting from the seventh floor as usual. There was no sign of Pettigrew. From his cloak pocket, Harry took his mirror. 'Ginny!'

'Hi!' Ginny answered on the first call. 'I was already expecting you to show soon… Did you find anything?'

'Yes. I really think there's a chance Pettigrew's alive. I got an article from the Prophet from the day everything happened.'

'What did it say?' She perked up in anticipation.

'It seems that Black followed Pettigrew into a busy Muggle street near Diagon Alley and some survivors testified before the Ministry cleaned it all up. The witnesses heard Pettigrew shouting "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?". Then, there was an explosion that destroyed part of the street and killed all those Muggles. Black was caught laughing at the scene, he didn't struggle or try to resist arrest. Pettigrew's body was never found, only his clothes and a finger were.'

'He overtly accused Black for betraying your parents, a lie of course.' Ginny sighed.

'Yes, but that's not the only inconsistency in this story, don't you see? It was said that a finger was the biggest fragment of Pettigrew's body that was found, that Black blew him up in little pieces, opening a crater in the ground…'

'Oh! His clothes should have been reduced to ashes.' Ginny concluded. 'I wonder how no one noticed that before.'

'I don't know. But from what I saw in those newspapers, it was a chaotic time. To top it off, Black was sentenced without a trial.'

'What!? Oh, for the love of Morgana's pants, how could they send someone to the dementors without a trial?'

'What are dementors?' Harry asked.

'Creatures that guard Azkaban. They drain all the happiness from a person until they become weak and crazy… Sometimes they can even suck out a person's soul.'

Harry paled at that description. 'It can't be… What if Sirius is innocent… Did you know that Dumbledore was already the Chief Warlock at the time?'

'Yes, but he's the chief since before we were born.'

'Why did he not ensure Sirius had a fair trial?'

'Maybe he also believed Sirius was guilty.' Ginny mused. 'But Harry, I still have a question. How did Pettigrew flee the crime scene? A Disillusionment Charm has to be very strong for a person to be totally invisible. And his clothes? How did he undress so quickly or… I don't know.'

'Ginny, the Marauders were Animagus.'

'Pettigrew too? What was his form?'

'A rat.'

Suddenly, Ginny grew more alert. 'What kind of a rat?'

'A big and grey one, like a rat from a garden. I only read about him once in the Marauders' Manual. I don't think he was that great, because he's almost never mentioned.'

Ginny gasped. 'Oh, Merlin! Harry, I think I know where Pettigrew has been all these years.'

'Where?'

'Here, we call him Scabbers.'

'You can't be serious!'

'But I am. Ron complained the whole summer, because Scabbers is an old and useless rat. It has been in the family for ten years now. First, it belonged to Bill, then to Percy and now to Ron. If I'm not mistaken, no one bought it. I think Bill found Scabbers and wanted to keep it… It is missing a finger in the forepaw.'

'It can't be… Damn!' Harry swore. 'Scabbers was missing since I left the hospital wing. This is crazy, but it would explain why Pettigrew's in Hogwarts. I have to find him.'

'It is the only way you'll find the truth.'

'I guess so…' Harry agreed, absently scratching his scar. 'I've to go back. I left Neville alone so I could talk to you.'

'Ok.'

'Talk to you later?'

'Yes. At the same time?'

'Same time.'

'See you.'

Harry returned his mirror to his pocket grudgingly. It was always hard saying goodbye to Ginny. If he could, he would spend the whole day talking to her. He suspended the spell and walked back to the table where he had left Neville. The boy was still in the same place, analysing the newspapers that were on the table. When Harry approached, Neville tensed in his seat like he was expecting him to say something derogatory. Harry wasn't good at handling the confused feelings of people, so he acted like he would like to be treated in the same situation. In other words, he pretended that nothing had happened and sat down.

'Hey, Neville, thanks for helping me. I think I found what I was looking for.'

'I didn't do anything.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's the thought that counts. You gave me company.'

'You don't have to do that, ok?' Neville prickly attacked, yet faltering. 'Pity me… You don't need to do it.'

'If this is about the newspaper, I don't pity you. At least, no more than what I pity myself.'

Neville lowered his eyes for a moment. 'We aren't equal, Harry.'

'That's true.' Harry agreed. 'Your parents are alive and you have your grandmother. So you are luckier than me.'

Neville seemed surprised for that conclusion. Harry sighed.

'Neville, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want. I won't ask or make comments. If you're looking for someone to toss salt on your wounds, that someone is probably still on the third floor trying to gather courage to enter in the forbidden corridor.'

Neville just stared at Harry intrigued, then chuckled nervously.

'Listen, are you hungry? I heard that the Hogwarts kitchen is always open to those who can find the way.'

* * *

After the library incident, Harry passed more time with Neville that day and ended up discovering that he was a good company when he got past his timidity and inferiority complex. Neville's temper was tranquil and nice.

'I didn't think it was fair what Ron said to you in the other day. 'Neville later commented, when both boys were enjoying a delicious piece of chocolate cake in the kitchen. 'I don't think you try to be the best at everything. I just suppose Ron is jealous of you, because you're more popular than him.'

'I'm not popular, Neville.'

Neville snorted. 'Yes, you are, Harry. You just don't realise it. Everybody is always talking about how good you're at Quidditch, or how talented you are, just as your parents… Teachers always praise you in classes. That's without counting the whole "the boy-who-lived" stigma…'

'Neville… I didn't ask for any of those things…'

'I know that and so does Ron, he's just too proud.'

'He's a prat, who doesn't give value to what he has. I would exchange all my fame and money to have my family back… I'm only doing as best as I can be and make my parents proud.'

'I get what you're saying. I would do the same, but I'm not as smart or brave as you… I'll never let my parents proud.'

'What the bloody hell are you saying? Your parents will always be proud of you!'

'No, they won't. My parents were famous Aurors and talented… just look at me…'

'I don't see anything wrong with you, Neville. Your only problem is that you don't defend yourself when people try to make you feel bad.'

'It's easy for you to talk. Just look at what you did to Malfoy… That was wandless magic!'

'That was nothing. You can do those kinds of things if you believe in yourself and try to learn.'

'I doubt it…' Neville sadly commented.

'Hmm, how about this,' Harry tried to cheer up his friend. 'Let's start studying together, we can practice some spells, too. If you give it a chance, I bet you'll discover you can do a lot of things.'

'I doubt it…' Neville retorted.

'We shall see about that!' Harry grinned confidently.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry it took me more time than usual to update. I had quite a busy week: classes, group projects, a wedding… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is entitled **_**Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon**_**.**

* * *

_**scrappy8**_**: Thank you! Slowly, Harry will learn more about Sirius.**

_**me**_**: Thank you!**

_**Guest**_**: Thank you so much! I hope I won't disappoint you.**

_**Anonymous**_**: I'm sorry it took me so long. I know that feeling and I hate it. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you like the chapter.**


	19. The Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon

**A/N: As usual, Super MKatR, my beta, did a wonderful job beta reading this chapter.**

_**Chapter 19 – The Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon**_

Harry now had a new friend in Neville and they were spending a lot more time together. They were studying together and Harry was helping Neville perform with the wand. Neville was working harder than Harry expected and was making significant progress. They began to duel together with the intention of helping Neville defend himself against Malfoy and his mates. But as it turned out, they were also having lots of fun, because one of them would end up with locked legs, hoisted into the air by the ankles or a laughing hysterically as a result of a well-done Rictusempra.

However, that didn't mean that Harry didn't miss Ron and Hermione and he was beginning to believe that they missed him too. After the last Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, Ron looked as he was going to talk to Harry, but then he remembered he was still upset and gave up. In that game, the Hufflepuffs suffered a devastating defeat after Harry caught the snitch in less than five minutes. The win was particularly good for the Gryffindors, because Snape had been the referee. Most of the students thought that Snape was going to impair Gryffindor, but Harry realised that he was there to protect him. Dumbledore himself was present at the game, which meant that he was fulfilling his promise of ensuring the students' safety, yet he hadn't revealed who had attacked Harry in the first game.

Everything went smoothly for a few weeks. Harry had had another sighting of Pettigrew in the Marauder's Map during that time, but the rat had left the grounds and Harry couldn't follow him. The idea that the real traitor of his parents could be on the loose gnawed his insides. Harry contemplated the possibility of talking to Dumbledore or McGonagall, but he didn't have any proof and he feared the adults wouldn't give proper value to his concern. Besides, he would have to turn in the Marauder's Map and he wasn't ready to lose it.

The smooth days ended when, while Harry and Neville were revising for their exams in the common room, Hedwig brought a note that said, _"You need to see this – Hagrid"_. They went to Hagrid's hut and found that he had an egg from a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon. Hagrid had won it in a game of cards with a stranger. Harry understood Hagrid's fascination at the creature, but he couldn't stop thinking in the problems a dragon would brought on the grounds of Hogwarts. It took weeks to convince Hagrid that his new little pet couldn't stay there.

'How can you and Hermione be mad at each other and yet still think the same way?' Hagrid once complained. 'She keeps pushing that subject.'

'Well, I never said she wasn't smart.' Harry commented. 'But think, Hagrid, Norbert is already too big for your hut and if someone finds about him, you won't be able to protect him.'

'We can ask for help from Professor Dumbledore.' Neville suggested. 'I think he would want to help.'

'NO!' Hagrid's tone was conclusive. 'Professor Dumbledore has already too many problems to deal with. I don't want to let him down by causing him more trouble.'

'What about Charlie Weasley?' Harry asked. 'He's in a dragon reserve in Romania, we can ask him if he can keep him.'

'I… I guess, maybe that could do…' Hagrid reluctantly agreed. Although it was best, he was going to miss his pet dearly.

Ginny quickly volunteered to handle all the negotiations and Harry sent Hedwig to the Burrow with the instruction of delivering any mail she needed. Ron also knew about the dragon, but he never visited Hagrid while Harry was there, so Harry never let him know about his plans. A few days later, Ginny got a reply from Charlie; he had agreed to help. A meeting in the Astronomy Tower at midnight was settled for the following Saturday. However, Harry's plan was disrupted when Neville ended up in the hospital wing, because of an ugly dragon's bite.

Harry could try to take the box with the little dragon all by himself to the Astronomy Tower, but it was too risky to do it alone even with the cloak and the map. He needed help, so, the night before the scheduled meet with Charlie, Harry approached Ron and Hermione in the common room. The two friends were seated in one of the tables in the common room, doing their revisions. Better said, Hermione was revising and Ron was practicing different grimaces of boredom and suffering. Harry sat in front of them without asking permission.

'I need your help.' He bluntly said.

Ron faced him with an air of superiority. 'I'm sorry, but this studying group has already been filled his space with genius students.'

Harry rolled his eyes with impatience. 'I don't need help to study for the exams, 'He explained, lowering his tone of voice.' I need help to solve Hagrid's little problem. You know? The one full of scales and breathes fire?'

That captured Hermione's attention. 'You convinced him to get rid of that thing?'

'Yes, now I need to send it to Charlie. Hagrid doesn't want to tell Dumbledore, because he believes the Headmaster will be disappointed with him.'

'Charlie? Charlie who?' Hermione asked.

'Charlie, Ron's brother.'

'Anything to get rid of that animal.' Ron agreed. 'I'll write to Charlie if it's that you wanted to ask.'

Harry felt a little guilty at that point. 'It's not exactly that. Ginny already wrote to Charlie and he agreed. He's sending a group of friends to collect Norbert tomorrow at midnight in the Astronomy Tower, but I can't do it alone.'

'Ginny's involved in this?' Ron asked, angry.

'Yes, she is.' Harry firmly answered. 'You know she's my friend. We've talked about that before.'

'I thought we were your friends and still only now we're hearing about that story.' Ron argued.

'Yes, but that was before you got mad, because of my good grades!'

The two boys stared at each other angrily until Hermione cleaned her throat. 'Hmm, we can help you.' She said.

Ron turned to her. 'We can?' He asked.

'Well, if you don't want to help… but I want to!' She said. 'It's for Hagrid, too!'

'Fine.' Ron agreed, sulkily.

'How are we going to do this?' Hermione asked.

'We'll meet here at eleven o'clock. I'll bring the cloak and the map. When everybody goes to sleep, we'll leave.'

'Ok.' The two friends agreed.'

* * *

The process of transporting a dragon went relatively well with the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. The cloak could only cover two of them and the box, where the dragon was. Therefore, Harry had to count on the map. He cast a weak Levitation Charm in the box, so that it would become lighter and easier to carry, and he let Hermione and Ron take the dragon protected by the cloak. All the time, Harry monitored the Marauder's Map, while he closely followed Ron and Hermione. They had to diverge twice from their way to the Astronomy Tower to avoid being caught by some teacher that was doing his round, but besides that, everything went well.

Charlie's friends were very cool. They didn't look concerned at all about needing to leave the country carrying an illegal dragon. They arrived mounted on brooms and were able to tie the box between them with some cords. The children thanked them for their help and saw with satisfaction Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, leaving forever.

Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak that was on the floor. Now he could return, under it with Ron and Hermione. He glanced once more at the map just to guarantee that the way back was safe. Then, he saw. Peter Pettigrew had once more showed up on the seventh floor, not far away from Harry was an the moment.

Without thinking in anything else, Harry ran as fast as he could. Ron and Hermione, alarmed by his behaviour, shouted, calling him. When he never replied, they decided to follow after him. Harry went down the tower stairs, skipping over the steps two at a time, but he was on the wrong side of the corridor. He ran and ran until he didn't have air in his lungs. He was so close, when someone jumped in front of him. Before Harry could stop, they bumped into each other and fell to the floor. It was Filch and from the look on his face, it looked like Christmas had come early. They were in trouble. Harry barely had time to inactivate the map and hide it in his robes, before the caretaker grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

'What are you doing out of bed, insolent boy?' When Filch saw Ron and Hermione, the man beamed. 'Just look! Three bunnies out of the hole.'

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was very upset for having to get out of bed, because of unruly students. In her office, wearing a nightcap and a Scottish robe, she looked like she was about to spit fire. 'Three students of mine out of bed running like a bunch of wild hippogriffs in the corridors at one in the morning. What do you have to say for yourselves?'

Ron and Hermione were terrified by the possibility that the dragon's story would be revealed and seemed to look for a way to bury their heads in the floor. Harry didn't want Hagrid or his friends punished, who were caught due to his insanity. So, he began telling the first story that came to his mind. 'It's my fault, Professor!'

Minerva faced him. 'I thought you were becoming a more responsible student, I have my doubts.'

'But it was important, Professor.'

'What can be so important at such hour at the night?'

'Peter Pettigrew, Professor.'

Ron and Hermione stared at him, confused, while Minerva was absolutely incredulous. 'Go on.'

Harry took a deep breath and began talking. 'After that time we talk about Pettigrew, I researched about his death. I saw the old editions of the Daily Prophet, Professor, and the story they tell about Pettigrew's death is full of holes. For instance, how can a man being blown up in little pieces to the point that only a finger is left, but his clothes were recovered practically intact. Without telling, that in that day, Pettigrew shouted to the whole street to hear that Sirius Black betrayed my parents, and both of us know that isn't true. I have given this a lot of thought and I believe it was all a frame from him and that Pettigrew is still alive.'

'Harry Potter, you aren't making any sense. See, if that is a tale not to be punished…'

'I'm not making it up, Professor.' Harry boldly interrupted. 'It just so happens that I know that Pettigrew is an illegal Animagus.'

Minerva widened her eyes. 'Pettigrew wasn't so talented.' She observed.

'But my dad was. He was also an Animagus and it was him who helped Pettigrew become one. My dad was a stag and Pettigrew is a rat.' Harry intentionally left Black out of it. 'I think he escaped that day in his rat form and he has been hiding since then in his Animagus form. He's currently running around Hogwarts.'

'How could he be at Hogwarts?' Minerva now seemed intrigued by the story.

'Ron's rat, Scabbers, has been in his family for ten years. A normal rat wouldn't live that long. He has a finger in his forepaw missing and I'm sure he's Pettigrew. But Scabbers ran away months ago, he's still in the castle and I'm trying to catch him. Ron and Hermione didn't know anything until now. I left in the middle of the night to catch him and they were trying to stop me.'

Minerva walked over one of the chairs in her office and sat down. 'Merlin knows you have inherited the talent of your father's of giving me headaches, Harry Potter.' The Professor rubbed her tempers. 'I'm not saying whether or not I believe you, but I'll take your concern to the Headmaster. However, your way of solving the problem was totally unacceptable. There's no excuse for students being out of bed. You, Harry, will lose fifty points, which may or may not be returned.' She turned to Ron and Hermione. 'You won't lose points this time, but all of you will have detentions. I'll inform you later about the date and time. You're dismissed.'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story as I am. Whoa! More than 100 reviews, almost 300 hundred followers and more than 150 favourites. Thank you all so much!**

**The title of the next chapter is **_**The Forbidden Forest.**_

* * *

_**scrappy8**_**: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing every chapter. Harry and Neville will be good friends.**


	20. The Forbidden Forest

**A/N: As usual, Super MKatR keeps doing an excellent work as a beta. Thank you!**

_**Chapter 20 – The Forbidden Forest**_

After they finally reached the common room, Ron didn't waste even a single second to interrogate Harry. 'What tale was that one with Scabbers? Why are you saying my pet is a criminal?'

Before anything, Harry checked the Marauder's Map once more. No sign of Pettigrew. 'Speak lower, Ron!' Harry scolded. 'No one can hear about this. If Pettigrew suspects that I'm after him, he might run away and will never show up again. It's not made up!'

'Do you think I'll believe you?'

'Why do you think I ran like that? I saw his name on the map and I tried to catch him.' Harry sighed, tired. 'Do you want to hear the whole story, or not?'

* * *

The relationship between the three friends became more bearable after that night. Ron and Hermione were still upset they had detentions because of Harry, but they understood his side. If an innocent man could have been sentenced to prison, it was fair that Harry would try to help him. Ron and Hermione kept his secret and even started looking more attentively while walking through the corridors, searching for any sign of Scabbers. The trust vote of Ron and Hermione stimulated Harry to trust more in his new friend. When Neville left the hospital wing two days later, Harry decided to tell him the whole story about the dragon and Peter.

'So that was what you're really looking for on that day?' Neville asked after hearing the whole story.

'Yes.'

'I understand you. He betrayed your parents, he deserved to be in jail.'

'That's what I'm trying to do.'

'You know, you can count with me. I know I'm not a big help…'

'Thank you, Neville.' Harry interrupted him. 'You are a big help. The more people looking for that rat the better. But what it is imperative that he doesn't realize that we're after him.

* * *

On the Friday, Harry, Ron and Hermione received three identical notes during breakfast that said: _"Your detention will begin at 11pm. Await for Mr Filch at the Front Hall. – Prof. Minerva McGonagall."_

At 10:30pm, the three children left the common room and went to the Front Hall, where Filch was already waiting for them.

'Follow me.' Filch said, lighting a lantern and guiding them to the grounds. 'A special punishment is awaiting you today.' He provoked. 'I bet from now on you'll think twice before wandering around and making a mess. I know your type.' He kept talking, staring at Harry. 'Your father lived for causing trouble, he and his bunch of friends. He had many detentions, but they never prevented him from breaking the rules... Then, the brothers of yours arrived.' Filch pointed at Ron. 'All equally a bunch of troublemakers. The detentions are too soft nowadays. I miss the good days when the students spent days chained in the dungeons. Indeed, they learned their lesson.'

They were walking through the dark grounds, but from afar, they could see Hagrid's hut with little windows shining in the dark. They were going in there. Harry smiled.

'Don't think you'll have fun with that stupid big guy.' Filch commented when he saw the hopeful expressions on the faces of the three children. 'You're going to the Forbidden Forest and I doubt that any of you will come from there intact.'

The three Gryffindors stayed silent the whole way to Hagrid's hut, but that didn't stop them from contemplating their terrible fate. They were brave Gryffindors, but who knows what kind of creatures were in the forest.

'Hey, how are you, kids?' Hagrid greeted when they arrived. 'Have you made peace already?'

The three children looked at each other. Harry did a "whatever" with his shoulders and Ron just faced his shoes in interest. Hermione made a face of impatience. 'We're almost there, Hagrid.' She informed.

Hagrid seemed concerned, but said, 'So, let's go… In my opinion, it's silly for three good friends such as yourselves to stay mad at each other.' He couldn't resist saying. 'Friends are precious, especially in hard times.'

The children agreed with their heads down.

'Now, pay attention.' The half giant continued. 'I want you to be very careful tonight. I don't want anyone in danger. Come with me!'

Fang, Hagrid's huge dog, went with them and Harry noticed Hagrid had a big bow and a quiver of arrows with him. 'Why are you armed, Hagrid?' He asked, curious.

'Something is killing unicorns in the forest. We don't know what it is, but it must be very dangerous if it's killing unicorns. Unicorns are very powerful creatures and very fast, their magic protects them. It isn't easy to get close to one of them.'

'Are we going hunting?' Ron asked, scared.

'No.' Hagrid answered. 'Today, we're just looking for an injured unicorn. The poor creature must be close. We're almost there… Can you see that silvery trail? That's unicorn's blood. Now, we'll have to separate to find the poor one faster.'

'Are you sure that it's safe, Hagrid?' Hermione asked, uncertain.

'Yes… If you stay on the trail, you won't be in danger.' Hagrid stated with a confidence that the children couldn't feel.

'Let's see… Harry and Ron, you take Fang and go that way. Hermione and I will go this way.' Hagrid instructed. 'If you find the unicorn send green sparks with your wands, if you have any problem send red sparks. Do you understand? Very good! Let's go.'

The forest was dark and silent, Harry and Ron walked in silence and bring mindful of the tree trunks and the roots on their way. Fang was quiet on their side, apparently the dog was used to going into the forest. Occasionally, a distant noise frightened the boys, but none of them appeared to be anything dangerous. They had been walking for almost half an hour when they saw something. A few feet away, in the middle of a glade illuminated by the moon was the unicorn lying on the ground.

'Is it dead?' Ron asked.

'I don't know. Let's check it out.'

The boys slowly moved closer so they wouldn't scare the poor creature more, if it was alive that is. Harry thought it was sad to see such a beautiful creature dying. When they were almost in the middle of the glade, something moved in the bushes on the edge of the glade. Harry stopped. From the middle of the shadows, a dark figure moved in a predatory manner. It was crawling on the ground like a beast ready to pounce on its prey.

Whatever that thing was, it leaned over the unicorn and started drinking its blood. Ron choked in horror. The dark figure lifted its head and stared at them. Harry wanted to run away, but he seemed frozen to the ground. Ron and Fang didn't seem to be in a better state. The thing stood up with the unicorn's blood streaming down his chest. Only then, Harry noticed that it was a man with a hood that was doing that.

As the man began to approach, Harry felt a piercing stab of pain in his forehead. It was the scar. It felt as if his head was being split in half right there. It was so much pain that he lost his strength that he fell onto the ground. Ron turned to Harry, terrified. That man was doing something to Harry. With his heart jumping and gathering all his courage, Ron pulled his wand and pointed to the man. But he didn't know what to do, what spell he should cast.

On the ground, Harry saw, through the pain and his eyes blurred with tears, his friend trying to defend him. He had never felt so proud of Ron before. When Ron pointed his wand at the dark figure, Harry heard a cold and evil laugh that could freeze the bones. That sound brought from the deep of Harry's head an almost forgotten memory: a woman screaming, a sick green light and the same laugh…

_'Voldemort…'_

Ron held his wand more firmly, shaking from his head to his toes. It was You-Know-Who. Harry said it was You-Know-Who. They were going to die… A heavy sound of hooves resonated in the glade, something jumped over the dark figure, scaring it. They saw then it was a centaur and that You-Know-Who was gone. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and he helped Harry back to his feet.

'Mate, are you ok?'

'Y-yes, I guess.'

Without thinking twice, Ron sent the strongest red sparks he could. He hoped Hagrid could find them quickly.

'Are you two alright?' The centaur asked.

The boys nodded. The centaur faced them with attention and took a longer look at Harry's scar. 'You're the Potter boy!' He noted. 'We need to find Hagrid. The forest isn't safe at this hour of the night, especially for you and your friends. My name's Firenze.'

'Was that really You-Know-Who?'

Weirdly, the centaur stared at Ron. 'That was someone whom entitled himself of Dark Lord in the past and for a long time has been waiting for an opportunity to return to the power.'

'It's Voldemort.' Harry said. 'I know that.'

'Why's he here?' Ron asked, terrified.

The centaur hesitated before answering, for a while he looked at the sky as if he was asking the stars. Then, he said, 'Because in the castle, there is hidden an object of great power, an object that could help someone like him regain what he has lost.'

Harry and Ron faced each other for a while. The mystery of the vault 713 was back on their minds.

* * *

Later, when they returned to Hagrid's hut, the half-giant served generous mugs of tea to all of them. The hot liquid warmed them, but Harry and Ron were still shaking on the inside.

'I will never enter into that forest,' Ron was saying, '_never again!_'

'It is not that bad.' Hagrid commented. 'You have only been a bit unlucky.'

'A bit unlucky?' Ron was about to pass out. 'It was You-Know-Who! He could have killed us.'

'Now, you see,' Hagrid mused, 'just because Firenze thought he saw that in the stars, it doesn't mean—'

'It _was_ Voldemort, Hagrid.' Harry interrupted. 'I know... I felt…'

The other three quivered at the mention of the dark lord's name and they fell into a frightened silence.

'What's it been kept in the castle, Hagrid?' Harry seriously asked. 'I know you know what it is.'

'Huh, what? What are you talking about, Harry''

'What was that you took from the vault in Diagon Alley? I know it's the same thing that it is on the third floor.'

That helped bring back Ron and Hermione's attention.

'You-Know-Who is looking for what Fluffy is guarding?' The girl asked.

'Look here,' The half-giant scowled, 'You shouldn't meddle in this affair. That stone is none of your business!'

'Stone?' Harry asked.

Hagrid seemed horrified for letting that information slip out. 'What stone? I didn't mention any stone…' He tried to cover.

'Yes, you did!' Ron pushed. 'I heard that too.'

'What kind of stone could be used to return the power to Voldemort?' Harry asked. 'A stone of power?'

'A stone of life?' Ron tried.

'No!' Hermione said with that expression she always used when she knew the answer to a hard question from a teacher. 'It's the Philosopher's Stone.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi! It's been what? Two weeks since my last update. I'm sorry I didn't post last week, but I'm very busy. And besides that, I went to the hospital and now I have to walk with crutches and let my leg rest a lot.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 20! Whoa! I hope you enjoyed. Because it took me this long to update, here it is the provisional names for the following chapters: **_**Calm and Distress**_**; **_**The Philosopher's Stone**_**; **_**The Dark Lord**_**; **_**Magic**_**; **_**Lord Black**_**; **_**The Union**_**; **_**His Redhead Girl**_**; **_**The Soul-Bond**_**; **_**Family**_**; **_**The Talk**_**.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Inês**

* * *

**_scrappy8_****: Thank you so much!**

**_Guest_****: Thank you. You're welcome!**

**_Miss Millie_****: Hi! I'm so sorry it took me so long. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much. Thank you for sharing it. Let's wait for the next chapters to see what is going to happen. Thanks, I also wish good luck in all you do.**


End file.
